Learning
by enigma-kar
Summary: Arthur discovers Merlin's secret and all is, surprisingly, well... until a certain King finds out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The below characters belong to the wonderful writers of _Merlin_ and, of course, the BBC

_A/N: This is only my second Merlin fic, and my first one which I hope will be longer. At the moment, I'm not quite sure if I should continue this, or how I should continue this. So any reviews would be most appreciated. Thank you! _

_Enjoy. :)_

* * *

Chapter One

"_Ffaglu_!" The strange word cut through Arthur harshly, as the young Prince paused; his hand raised, inches from Merlin's door, about to knock. Through the crack in the door he could see everything and in the moment suddenly knew everything. He'd only come down to visit Merlin on his manservant's day off, to apologise as he needed work done on his armour. Arthur knew Merlin wouldn't have minded, which was why he had come. But now, seeing and hearing what he thought he never would, made him wish he had never left his bedchamber.

"_Ffaglu_!" Merlin repeated the word and watched almost gleefully as another feather, he was holding, burst into flames, never touching him once. Arthur wanted to turn, run and forget this, but deep down he knew he couldn't ignore it.

Unable to tear his eyes away, Arthur thought how this was possible. This was Merlin he was watching, resident idiot of Camelot. How could Merlin be a sorcerer? Arthur had trusted him with his own life. His father had trusted Merlin. Gaius had trusted Merlin. They all had. But did they know? Thoughts whizzed through Arthur's head, none of them making sense.

Although Arthur had not made a sound, Merlin suddenly spun around to look directly at the Prince. Shock showed on his face at Arthur's presence and the burnt crisp of the feather plummeted to the ground as though it were a rock.

"Arthur…" Merlin's voice broke, at the shock of being discovered. "I can expl-" He paused, unsure whether or not to continue, as Arthur pushed the door open and entered the small room.

There was a moment where neither of them spoke. Merlin remained still and barely breathing. In many ways he felt relief. He secret was out. The one thing which had been haunting him for so long; eating away at him as it sat there, unable to be let out, was now free. He only wished the situation was different. Merlin had always imagined telling Arthur himself, when he was ready. He had never wanted the Prince to discover him like this. He had no idea how Arthur would react, and he feared that.

"You have nothing to explain." Arthur told him, breaking the silence in a voice which was not as unkind as Merlin expected.

"But, Arthur... Sire." Merlin corrected himself and leapt up off his bed, his eyes shining with some unknown emotion; Arthur could not tell.

"I know what I saw, Merlin! Why did you not tell me?" Arthur cried and Merlin suspected he was more upset at not being told than anything else.

Merlin did not reply. He didn't know what to say. Before he could remotely begin to piece something together, Arthur, in a flurry of metal, drew his sword. "Arthur…" Merlin found his voice. "Please I don't know what you're thinking. But let me explain, please! I know how this may look, but you have to trust me. I'd never do anything to betray you or your father or the Kingdom of Camelot, surely you know that! I know you have almost every right to kill me, but don't, please. If you did, you'd never forgive yourself."

"Stop drivelling, you idiot." Arthur demanded, with a shake of his head. "You know sorcery is forbidden here. You know I have every right to kill you." And he did. They both knew the law, which Uther had enforced.

"Arthur, please. It's honestly not what it looks like." Merlin begged, wishing his friend would believe him. He wanted to say something which could convince Arthur, but all he could come up with involved mentioning Gaius. He dared not mention his carer's name; Merlin didn't want him to receive any punishment for knowing. "Besides, I can't help being what I am."

Arthur shook his head, not quite knowing how to respond. "I should run you through with my sword for this and you know it." Merlin's eyes widened in shock, and Arthur felt a twinge of guilt. Another moment passed in silence before Merlin bowed his head in defeat.

"Then do it." Merlin replied to Arthur comment, his eyes never leaving the Prince's face. Arthur regarded the scene before him. His submitting servant, always so trusting and innocent. How could be even consider maiming him? Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, in decision, before slowly sliding his sword back into its sheath.

"I never could." Arthur told Merlin, simply.

"What!?" Merlin blurted, without thought. Arthur raised his eyebrows at the address and Merlin instantly correctly himself. "I... mean... Pardon, Sire?"

Arthur sniggered and was amazed to find Merlin had the courage to shoot him a glare. "I said I never could." Arthur repeated.

Merlin frowned as if not fully understanding. He was a mere servant. A mere servant who had lied to his Prince, gone behind his back and practised a forbidden art. Why was Arthur refusing to take action? He regarded Arthur as a great friend, was it possible that Arthur, himself, regarded Merlin as more than just a servant, possibly a friend too? Could Merlin expect that from Arthur? After all he had changed a lot from the prat he first met when he arrived in Camelot?

"Why, Sire?" Merlin asked. "You don't mean to tell the King?" A second of true fear passed through him at the thought.

"Of course not!" Arthur said, shocked that Merlin had suggested it.

"But why?" Merlin said, before Arthur had the chance to draw breath and continue.

"Let me answer, Merlin." Arthur said. "The way you act sometimes, I would have thought you'd forgotten that I was Prince."

"Sorry." Merlin muttered and remained silent, telling Arthur to go on.

"I've always suspected. The times I've nearly died and the times I've always survived. When I was bitten by the Questing Beast?" Arthur didn't need to say anymore. "I know there is no cure for that. I'm not that naïve, I know the only way I could live was if another died in my place. Did you think I would not have read the myth?"

"Arthur..." Merlin began.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Arthur apologised and Merlin was stunned into silence. "If only I had seen it more clearly then. I know you sacrificed yourself for me." Arthur said a look of true admiration in his eyes.

"I've told you before. I'm happy to be your servant until the day I die. And if that means dying so you can live, then I welcome that." Merlin said, fervently.

"No." Arthur shook his head half-heartedly. "You shouldn't say that. You are just as important as I am, so stoping thinking you are second rate. I'd be no where without you, and you know it. It's about time I showed you some appreciation." Arthur paused for a fraction of a second, "Friend." Merlin, for once couldn't think of a reply. Both of them knew that he was happy to sacrifice himself for the Prince and nothing Arthur could say was going to change that fact. "I owe so much to you, Merlin."

"I'm your servant; you owe me nothing." Merlin was about to protest, but any attempt at a response was drowned out by Arthur speaking again.

"I owe you enough to not tell."

"But you'd be going against your father." Merlin said, knowing that the subject had turned back to that of his magic. "If he ever found out..."

"He won't." Arthur said and Merlin, out of habit, raised a sceptical eyebrow. "I promise, he'll never find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters mentioned below... I think you'd know if I did.

_Thanks to all my first chapter reviewers! :) Second chapter is up and... the plot thickens, although it's kinda far-fetched in places. I hope you enjoy anyway. And don't forget to review. :P _

* * *

Chapter Two

Arthur left Gaius' quarters soon after, explaining that his armour could, of once, wait and that Merlin could have the rest of the day off in peace. Merlin tried to tell the Prince that he was happy to spend part of his day working, in the company of Arthur, himself. But he didn't hear the sorcerer out.

As the door shut behind Arthur, Merlin ran a hand through his hair and took a sigh of relief. He almost felt like jumping for joy. Arthur had accepted him. The number of times he had imagined Arthur dismissing him, banishing him from the castle. Merlin now knew that it had been wrong of him to think that. Obviously Uther's opinion had had little effect on the Prince and Merlin was beyond grateful for it.

Merlin's thoughts were then suddenly interrupted by the door opening again, revealing Gaius. The older man had been out doing his usual rounds of the city of Camelot. "Gaius, guess what?" Merlin asked, with a grin.

"Good morning to you, too." Gaius said, almost wearily.

"Morning." Merlin said, quickly before repeating his first statement.

"I don't know." Gaius said. "But tell me quickly, it looks as though you are about to burst with excitement."

Merlin widening his grin. "Arthur knows and he's fine with it, Gaius. He's fine with it."

"What?"

"Arthur found out. He caught me earlier, practising the '_Ffaglu_' spell." Merlin answered; a calm comparison to Gaius' shocked statement.

"Merlin, have you any idea of what could happen if Uther was to find out!"

"I know, Gaius and Arthur promised he'd make sure the King never finds out." Merlin told him, as Gaius sat down heavily at the wooden table in the centre of the room.

"I hope, for both your sakes, that Arthur can keep that promise." Gaius said, sternly, shaking his head.

"He will." Merlin said, confident in his Prince.

Gaius gave a grim smile. "I hope so. Because, Merlin, if he does find out, the punishment won't be a little times in the stocks. It will end in death, you know that." And Merlin nodded, gravely. "Good, I'm glad Arthur knows and hasn't punished you for it, but I hope you both know what you're doing. I cannot stress that enough."

"I know, Gaius. We both know."

Gaius nodded, apparently satisfied. "Just make sure you don't underestimate Uther. I've known him a long time, and know how hard it is to keep something from him." Gaius warned and his eyes glazed over for a brief second, as though he was remembering his own experience with the King.

* * *

Arthur was sitting in his own bedchambers when the messenger came for him.

"The King requests your presence, immediately, Sire."

"Of course." Arthur replied, automatically, his mind distracted by thoughts of Merlin and how everything suddenly made sense.

That time his manservant had apparently knocked him out with a lump of wood. Arthur had always known that Merlin could never have managed that. Ergo he must have used magic. And the time they returned to Ealdor; Will never was the sorcerer, it had been Merlin. Arthur paused in his walking to the throne room as he remembered that day. Remembered how Merlin had asked him not to think any differently of him. Merlin had meant to tell him then! Arthur let out a sigh and shook his head. There was so much he took for granted. Never once had the Prince stopped to think about Merlin. It must have been such a burden on his mind.

Entering the main corridor, Arthur's thoughts turned to others who knew. Hunith, of course and Will. She was his mother and he, his best friend, surely they'd know. Did that mean Gaius knew too? He must, Merlin did live with the physician, after all.

"Arthur, son!" Uther greeted his son, cutting Arthur's thoughts short, as he entered the room.

"Yes, father?" Arthur said, putting on a slightly bored voice. He hoped his father wouldn't keep him here long.

"I have news." And Arthur raised an eyebrow in question. "I've been sent an unusual gift."

Arthur frowned at that. "What is it? Who sent it?"

"Patience, my boy." Uther mockingly scolded, before continuing. "It's, from what I can make out, a draught to make the drinker tell the truth."

"What?" That got Arthur's attention. "Who sent it? Did you have someone check it out? Gaius?"

Uther shook his head at his son's impatience. "If I knew who sent it, I would have told you already. And no, I haven't had anyone check it out, however I've sent for Gaius."

Arthur nodded in accord. "His knowledge of things unknown is the greatest I have ever known."

"My point exactly." Uther agreed.

"But what will you use it for? And how do you know that it's a truth draught anyway?"

"I never knew you had an interest in such things?" Uther said with a frown.

"Uh…" Arthur knew he hadn't, but since finding out about Merlin's power, his knowledge for things unknown wanted to be quenched. He'd already thought of many a question to ask the young sorcerer if he got the chance. "…I've always had an interest, father." Arthur told him, his voice most convincing.

"It's good." The King approved. "One day you'll be king and I want you to be prepared for things that land on your doorstep. Especially those which are unknown and possibly magic." He spat the last word as though it was a curse and Arthur shifted uncomfortably, he hoped, unnoticed by his father.

"Well," Arthur began, "I'm glad I have you to teach me about this." He gave a weak smile, which Uther returned.

Before either of them could continue, the doors opened rather majestically and Gaius entered the room, followed by Merlin, himself. Gaius first glanced at the King and bowed in greeting, before turning his eyes to Arthur. In that single moment Gaius could tell that Merlin had been telling the truth; Arthur did know. The Prince gave a small nod to the physician, in greeting, however they both knew that it was Arthur's way of saying 'I know that you know'. Arthur then turned to Merlin and gave a smile, telling him it was all fine. Merlin returned the smile and walked silently over to stand beside the Prince.

Gaius turned back to the King. "You called for me, Sire."

"Yes, Gaius and thank you for coming." The King said, while Gaius waved it off as nothing. "I have something for you to look at. I believe it to be a truth draught."

"A truth draught?" Gaius said with a frown, as he picked up the small bottle the King handed him.

"It's what the label says."

"I can see that, Sire." Gaius replied, turning over the label on the bottle to look at it more closely. "Use wisely." He read, his voice growing with curiosity. "Do you know who sent this to you, my lord?"

Uther shook his head. "There was no other note. My personal messenger delivered it this morning."

Gaius nodded. "If it's ok with your, Sire, I would like to take this and test it. I am sure truth draughts is mentioned in one of my old books." He smiled slightly.

"Of course." Uther nodded. "But if it's possible, I would like the majority of it back."

"Why do you want it back?" Arthur butted in to ask.

"It says, use wisely." Uther replied, as though it were simple. "One drop of this and I could get anyone to answer any question, no matter what it is."

Arthur gulped and gave a small nod. Behind him he could feel, rather than hear, Merlin shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Arthur turned to look at him, and as his father began talking once more to Gaius, he lowered his voice and spoke.

"He has no reason to suspect you." The Prince whispered. "He thinks you're the village idiot with a mental affliction." Merlin returned the grin Arthur gave him. "And I promised, remember." Arthur said, lowering his voice even further, as he spoke seriously once more. He clapped a hand on his servant's shoulder in comfort. "Nothing will happen." And Merlin nodded, knowing he had to trust him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It'll make more sense in later chapters, I promise. :P Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing. :)_

* * *

Chapter Three

On his way back to Gaius' chambers, Merlin caught sight of Gwen ahead. Muttering something to the physician along the lines of 'I'll be right back' he raced ahead to sneak up on her. He was just about to tap her on the shoulder when she spun around, surprising him.

"Merlin!" "Gwen!" They spoke together, before laughing.

"Still up to your old magic tricks." The maid said, with a smile.

"What!?" Merlin said, his eyes widening in shock. How did she know? Arthur wouldn't have told, would he?

Gwen frowned for a fraction of a second, before suddenly understanding what she had said. "No, wait. I don't mean that you're a sorcerer or anything, I just meant that the way you sneak up on people is kinda weird."

"Ah." Merlin sighed, only just covering up his relief.

"Not that you're weird." Gwen said, being her usual self and backtracking. "Cause you're not, really."

Merlin smiled. "Thanks, Gwen." And the maid returned the smile, somewhat embarrassed.

"What did the King want?" Gwen changed the subject, her smile turning into a frown of curiosity.

"Oh... uh.... he was sent an apparent truth draught." Merlin said with a nod. Gwen opened her mouth to reply, but Merlin continued. "And I'm meant to be helping Gaius with it."

"Oh, well you've better get back to him." Gwen replied with a smile.

"Yep." Merlin nodded. "See you, Gwen." She gave a wave and watched as he ran off.

Merlin stopped running when he was out of Gwen's sight and leaned up against the wall. He couldn't help thinking how paranoid he had suddenly become now that Arthur knew his secret. He couldn't even have a conversation with his good friend without thinking she was onto him. He sighed, knowing he would have to be more careful.

Half an hour later, Merlin sighed again as he watched Gaius extract some of the supposed truth draught from its bottle and mix it in a flask with another liquid. His day off had been more than he had ever expected and he was looking forward to working again tomorrow. He briefly wondered if working for Arthur would be any different now that he knew his secret, but couldn't ponder it any further as Gaius interrupted his thoughts as he asked for assistance.

"Hold this for me, Merlin."

"Yes, Gaius." Merlin replied, his voice bordering on bored, as he took the vial Gaius held out for him.

Gaius looked up and frowned. "You could at least show some enthusiasm, you know. It wouldn't kill you."

"Sorry." Merlin shook his head, slightly. "I was..."

"Distracted." Gaius finished for him and then nodded understandingly. "Well, I'd be worried if you weren't." He added, honestly, turning back to his work.

Merlin nodded. "Have you worked out anything about this truth drink yet?"

"Well it's definitely a truth draught, that's for sure and a strong one at that. Uther would only need a drop per person if he were to use it."

"You can't be serious!" Merlin said, his voice rising. "You can't give that back to Uther. What if he was to use it on me or Arthur or you?"

"As much as I'd love to keep it from he, Merlin, I can't. He's the King and has every right to demand it back."

"But it wouldn't be just me at risk, what about Morgana? We're the only two who know about her being a seer."

"I know, Merlin. But there is nothing I can do."

"Can't you just say you used it all up testing it?"

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Gaius simply replied. "But I'm sure Arthur will make sure it's never used on anyone who knows."

"I know, I'd just rather not risk it."

"You don't trust Arthur?" Gaius said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"No!" Merlin said, adamantly and Gaius let out something which could be classed as a giggle. "I'm happy to trust Arthur with my life."

"Good." Gaius smiled, but before he could say something else, the flask in front of him suddenly started hissing and spluttering; spilling out onto the table. "Oh my!"

Gaius couldn't quite hear what Merlin muttered under his breath, but the spluttering stopped and the spilt liquid returned to the flask. "Thank you, Merlin." He said, and Merlin gave a smile in return.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, besides the fact that you are very good at distracting me." He gave a slightly reproachful glare, which Merlin returned with an apologetic smile. "It means that this truth draught was created using magic, and one which is highly sophisticated."

"What sort of magic?" Merlin's eyes narrowed; the conversation was slowly turning into similar ones he had had before. Gaius said nothing, as though he were pondering whether or not to tell Merlin the truth. "Gaius." Merlin warned, so the court physician spoke.

"I can't be entirely sure." He began. Merlin knew, however that in Gaius terms that meant 'I know exactly who or what has produced this, I just don't want you to know.'

"Tell me, Gaius." Merlin said, considering mentioning something about Arthur and destiny if his carer did not speak.

"It's Druid."

"What!?" Merlin said, shocked and Gaius gave a small nod. "You don't think… Mordred?" Merlin's eyes widened further at his own revelation. "You mean..."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Merlin." Gaius warned. "I can only identify where it has come from."

"But..." A frown flashed across the young sorcerer's face, for a brief second before he look up, staring Gaius in the eyes. He knew it would be safe to tell the older man what the Dragon had told him of Mordred. "The Great Dragon said it was Mordred's destiny to kill Arthur one day. You don't think..." Merlin tilted his head, slightly, to one side as he surveyed Gaius.

"The Druids have their own ways of telling destinies, Merlin. But I suggest you don't jump to conclusions." Gaius repeated sternly, before pausing. "However, it does raise the question why someone, and we suspect a Druid, is sending the King a truth draught."

"What can they hope to achieve with it?"

"I do not know." Gaius replied with a frown. "If they know of your own destiny and also that of Mordred's, I fear it may be a way of getting you out of the way, so the young Druid can fulfil his own destiny."

"But how can they know that Uther will use the truth draught on me? They can't know that for sure, right?" Merlin further questioned, his brow still creased into a frown.

"I cannot say, for sure. It may just be a ploy they hope will succeed." Merlin nodded, thoughtfully. "The Druids are completely set on destinies and if they can make fulfilling one a little bit simpler they will do it."

Merlin nodded again and neither of them spoke for a few moments; each of them lost in their own thoughts of destinies, Druids and deaths. Gaius spoke first, after what could have been a few full minutes. "Now why don't you go and rest up." Merlin looks as though he was going to protest, but Gaius continued. "The day has got away from us and you'll need a good rest for tomorrow."

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, I will." He conceded as he grabbed a piece of bread and some slices of meat from the bench, before Gaius could stop him, and trotted up to his bedroom. Pausing before he opened the door, Merlin turned around.

"Gaius?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Let me know if you find anything else out about this truth draught, yeah."

"I will." Gaius promised.

"Thanks." Merlin smiled. "Oh and Gaius."

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too." Gaius said, smiling fondly at Merlin, before shaking his head softly and turning back to his work.

* * *

Arthur frowned slightly as he looked out over the courtyard. It was nearly entirely in shadow, save for the few corners which were lit with flamed torches. The day had gone so quickly, and the Prince wondered how far Gaius had got with the truth draught. With Merlin helping the physician, the two of them had probably already figured out who had sent it.

At the thought of Merlin, Arthur smiled and shook his head, somewhat fondly. He still could barely believe his manservant was a sorcerer. All the questions he so badly wanted to ask, despite being slightly anxious of the answers. The Prince breathed a sigh and shook his head incredulously once again as he thought of tomorrow and what the new day would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dislcaimer: **Uh... no, I don't own anyone.

_I hope you enjoy this one, despite the ending. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! It always makes my day. :)_

* * *

Chapter Four

"_Emrys_" The child-like whisper echoed through Merlin's mind and he let out a sleepy moan. "_Emrys. Can you hear me, Emrys?_" Merlin sat bolt upright, his heart suddenly pounding in his ears, not knowing if what he had just heard was a dream or not. He sat for a moment, keeping silent, waiting for the name to echo through his mind once more. Seconds passed without a murmur. Nothing. Merlin let out a shuddering sigh, realising he had been holding his breath.

"Just a dream." He attempted to convince himself. "Nothing is coming for me or for Arthur." The thought of the Prince made Merlin start. Glancing a look out his window, the young sorcerer sighed; he was going to be late again, wasn't he?

Merlin raced around the corner, as fast as he could while carrying Arthur's breakfast. He slowed to a halt when he reached the Prince's bedchamber. He was only a few minutes late, but Arthur would know, he always did. Taking a deep breath, Merlin opened the door, carefully balancing the plate of breakfast.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, causing his manservant to wince before he was even able to look up. "What have I told you about knocking, you idiot!"

"Oh… Sorry, Sire." Merlin muttered. In truth, knocking had been the least of his worries.

"One day you're going to burst in on me unclothed or something even worse, so you'd better get into that habit of knocking." Arthur further scolded and Merlin blushed slightly; unsure as to whether or not bursting in on a naked Prince Arthur would be a good thing.

"Your breakfast, Sire." Merlin said quickly changing the subject as he placed it on the table.

"Ahh, thank you." Arthur said, his annoyance suddenly disappeared, seemingly at the sight of food. He flopped back into a chair and reached for a grape, before offering one to his manservant.

"Ah…" Merlin stuttered, baffled by his Prince's sudden and kind behaviour.

"Just take the grape, Merlin." He rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Thank you." Merlin said, reaching forward to select one.

"Anyway, I want you to muck out my horse's stable and then get to work on that armour." Arthur continued, tearing a piece of bread in half. He looked up at Merlin, when his servant didn't reply.

"Of course, Sire" Merlin hurriedly said with a small nod.

"Good, and then I want you to report back here." Arthur said, his voice giving away no emotion. Merlin frowned at him for just a second and Arthur returned his look, again showing no emotion. Merlin gave a small smile before leaving the room and trudging off to the stables. He was secretly glad that Arthur wasn't treating him any different. It would have been too awkward and weird if he had. Although, Merlin suspected Arthur would want to talk at some stage. He just didn't know when.

Merlin finished his chores in good time and made it back to Arthur around midday. He paused at the door, and smiled to himself as he knocked.

"Enter." Arthur said. When he saw it was Merlin he smiled. "Glad to see something has stuck." He said, referring to the knocking.

"You know me; I'll always get there in the end." Merlin said, with a grin.

"Unfortunately I do know you, Merlin." Arthur told him. "Although, not as much as I thought." He gave Merlin a look, which made his servant look away. "Come on, I want to talk with you about that."

Merlin looked up, his eyes widening as he did so. "Now?" Merlin wasn't sure why he wanted to delay his conversation.

"Yes, Merlin." Arthur sighed.

"Don't you want lunch?"

"I've already had some and I saved some for you." He smiled and offered a sandwich to his servant. Merlin muttered his thanks and took it, before the Prince continued. "I don't want to talk here, these doors aren't exactly soundproof."

"Where then?"

"I know the place." Arthur replied and left the room. Merlin had no choice but to follow in his wake, taking a bite of his sandwich as he did so.

Ten minutes later they reached their destination: the highest point in the castle, overlooking all the Camelot. Merlin suppressed a shiver as the wind cut through him. The tower felt rather rickety, despite being built out of stone. He would have suggested sitting down to shelter from the wind, but the surrounding wall was barely a metre high and would have offered little protection.

"No one will hear us here?" He said, sceptically.

Arthur shook his head.

"Not even Gwen and Morgana?" Merlin said, pointing to where the pair walked a few hundred metres below them in the main courtyard.

"Not even them." Arthur said. Typically, at that exact moment both women looked up, directly at them and waved. Merlin turned raised an eyebrow at Arthur before waving back with a smile.

"I swear, the wind just carries everything away." Arthur replied, adamantly as he waved down at them too. "They won't hear us."

"Sure" Merlin muttered sarcastically, unheard to Arthur, despite believing him. The future King had a point about that wind. They both stood, away from the edge, in silence as they looked out over the city, each of the waiting for the other to speak.

"Who else knows?" Arthur spoke first, his voice barely audible even as he turned towards Merlin.

"You, Gaius and a fair few of my friends and family in Ealdor." Merlin responded truthfully.

Arthur nodded. "I know why you didn't want me to know. It must have been hard."

"Yeah, it was." Merlin said, blinking a few more times than necessary. He still couldn't believe he was having this conversation. "It still is."

"I could believe that."

"You have no idea."

There were a few more moments of silence, before Arthur turned away from the view to look more clearly at Merlin. "So, did you learn... magic, or...?"

"I was just born this way." Merlin said, with something Arthur would have described as a grimace. "I can't help as much as you can't help being Prince."

"Yeah, I can understand that, at least." Arthur said with a nod.

"I'm glad." Merlin turned to smile at the Prince. "And I..." he paused, "I just wanted to say thanks."

"Thanks?"

"For not telling your father, for going against everything he stands for, for protecting me and not turning me in." Merlin finished.

"Don't mention it." Arthur replied. "If our roles were reversed I'm sure you'd do the same."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Arthur saw Merlin look down and away from him. "You see, I'm not sure I would." Merlin said, sadly, looking up and directly into his Prince's eyes.

"You don't mean that."

"I don't know... Really, I just don't..." Merlin said obviously conflicted. "I've never known a father I could go against." Merlin replied, turning away from Arthur and looking out over Camelot again. "I guess I'm lucky to have you as my master." He gave a light grin, once again looking back at the Prince only to be greeted with Arthur's glare. Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur merely shook his head and took a step backwards.

It all happened in a kind of slow motion and there was nothing Merlin could do, except cry out. As Arthur took a step backwards, he tripped on a loose stone. The Prince's mouth opened in shock as he fell backwards, his body arching almost gracefully over the low wall of the tower.

Hundreds of metres below, Gwen, Morgana and several other Camelot residents watched in a mixture of terror and shock as their Prince fell. Above them, Merlin watched in horror as Arthur's form disappeared from view.

"ARTHUR!" His screaming went unheard, disappearing on the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot of this story... everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_I hope you all like the outcome of this chapter... as obvious as it was, lol. :P Don't forget to review! :)_

* * *

Chapter Five

Arthur let a cry of shock escape his lips as he fell, but then he fell silent, closing his eyes as he did so. It was weird how he accepted it. Hurtling towards the ground, the Prince thought he knew exactly how and when he was going to die. It was here and now. Bracing himself for the collision, which was surely to come, Arthur's mind turned to Merlin for the briefest of seconds. The gangly servant boy, who he had grown so fond of, only to recently find that all his presumptions of him were wrong. The moment was short and Arthur was surprised he found the time to think of his father, the King and whispered an unheard apology to him. The thought he could be saved did not even cross his mind.

Watching from the tower, Merlin didn't even have to mutter a spell. The will to save his Prince was too great and the power was simply pulled from him without any coherent thought. He did however, guide the stream of power towards Arthur, which encircled him, slowed his fall and, after what seemed like minutes, placed him carefully on the courtyard ground, safe from harm. With a sigh of relief, the young sorcerer collapsed, back against the tower, closing his eyes as he did so. Arthur had been saved, but at what cost. Merlin brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his hands, waiting for Arthur to return, waiting for the consequences of using magic.

* * *

Unseen by Merlin, Morgana and Gwen's looks of shock turned to looks of wonder and relief, as they rushed to be by Arthur's side. The several others in the courtyard stood stone still, their mouths open in shock, unsure whether they should be pleased with the rescue or angry with the use of magic. It was only when they saw the King's ward kneeling beside the Prince, checking for a response did they move, no doubt to inform the King, himself, of the event.

"Arthur, Arthur!" Morgana's panicked voice cut through Arthur sharply, like he was being woken from a dream. Was this heaven? The fleeting thought crossed his mind before realising it was Morgana who was saying his name; she wasn't dead was she?

"Sire? Are you alright?" It was Guinevere, Morgana's maid. It was then that Arthur remembered. His conversation with Merlin, his falling over the edge, the rush of wind in his hair as he fell to a certain death. Arthur opened his eyes, and the two women's faces came into view.

"What…?" Arthur groaned.

"Oh thank god!" Morgana whispered. "Are you alright, Arthur?"

"I…" Arthur sat up, his eyes widening with disbelief. He looked up around him, his eyes focusing on the tall tower behind Morgana. "I…fell."

"We saw." Gwen said, taking a shaky breath.

"I should be dead." Arthur swallowed and looked back at Morgana. "What happened?"

Gwen glanced at Morgana and Morgana glanced back, worry clear on both their faces. "You sort of slowed down, midair." Morgana explained with a frown, not entirely sure how it happened. "And then, it was like you'd just stopped. You were hovering above the ground and then you were lowered, carefully."

"What?"

"I don't know, either. But you were just placed their on the ground, safe as anything."

"Forgive me for saying, Sire, but it looked like magic." Gwen voiced what they were all thinking and Morgana gave her a nod in agreement.

"It felt like…" Arthur paused, before starting again. "It felt like magic. Or at least how I'd imagine magic to feel." He quickly added, his mind suddenly coming to conclusions of what happened and what his manservant must have done.

"But who would do such a thing?" Morgana questioned out loud. "I mean you are the crown Prince and all, but magic is forbidden, everyone knows it."

"I don't know." Arthur muttered, his mind still full of thoughts of Merlin. How the boy had sacrificed himself and his secret for the Prince once again, without thinking of the consequences.

"Here." Morgana suddenly offered her hand and helped the Prince to his feet, where he wobbled for a second.

"I can walk by myself, Morgana." He insisted, but when he was on his own, he promptly stumbled and would have fallen again if Morgana wasn't there to grab his arm.

"You were saying." She said with a knowing smile. Arthur merely shot her a glare, before talking again.

"Merlin, he was up on the tower with me." He said. "He…uh… should be informed of what happened."

"Of course." Morgana said. "Gwen, would you?"

"Certainly, my lady."

"No, wait." Arthur said, changing his mind on the spur of the moment. "I'll go."

"But you can barely walk, Arthur!" Morgana protested.

Arthur frowned, as though weighing up his options. Taking Morgana and possibly her maid with him could mean the possibility of them finding out about Merlin. But they'd all seen it. His father would find out soon enough that he'd been saved by magic. Everyone would know that someone had used magic. Arthur took a deep breath and closed his eyes in decision.

"Arthur?" Morgana said, worried.

"I've just closed my eyes, Morgana." Arthur replied, with an exasperated sigh. "I'm fine."

"Well, excuse me for caring." She replied with a sniff.

Arthur blinked his eyes open again. "Sorry." He muttered. "Could you both help me find Merlin?"

"Of course." Gwen said with a smile and Morgana nodded.

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice made Merlin snap open his eyes and look up. The Prince was accompanied by Morgana and Gwen, both of whom where supporting him.

"Arthur!" Merlin said, their previous conversation forgotten for the moment. He pulled his face into a grin and stood up, knowing he had to pretend he thought Arthur was dead, considering present company. "You're…alive."

Arthur returned the grin. "I am."

"But that's…" Merlin took a step forward. If any of them noticed how his eyes were red-rimmed with tears, they didn't show it and said nothing.

"Impossible?" Gwen supplied and Merlin gave a half nod.

"We think it was magic that saved him." Morgana said. "Only we don't know who did it."

"Can you imagine, Merlin?" Arthur with a weak smirk. "Someone actually used magic just to save me."

"Incredible, yes." Merlin replied, managing an eye roll. Morgana look at Gwen, who gave a frown.

"Are we missing something here?" Morgana asked.

"No." Arthur and Merlin replied in unison, a bit too quickly. This caused the two women to frown again, but they didn't push it any further. There was a brief moment of contented, relieved silence, before Merlin spoke up again.

"We'd better get back." He muttered, somewhat forebodingly. "The King is probably going to be looking for you, considering." They all nodded in accord. Morgana made to help Arthur once again, but the Prince shook his head.

"I have a manservant who can do that." He said, nodding his Merlin's direction.

"Of course." Morgana replied, stepping away.

"You two should go ahead, anyway; I don't want either of you to be caught up in whatever my father has to say. I don't want him pointing fingers at everyone who witnessed my falling." Arthur told them.

"But you are happy for Merlin to take that risk." Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"He is my manservant." Arthur reinforced sternly, not noticing as Merlin, behind him, bowed his head.

Morgana looked as though she was going to retort, but decided against it. "Ok." She agreed, turning away. "Let us know what happens or if they find out who did it."

Arthur nodded. "I will."

Before disappearing down the stairs, Morgana turned back at to look at Arthur and smiled. "Whoever saved you, I'm glad they did it, magic or not. Life just wouldn't be the same without you."

Arthur gave a nod and watched, fondly, as she and her maid walked into the tower and began the decent down the stairs. As their footsteps grew faint, the Prince turned to Merlin. They stared at each other of a few moments before Merlin spoke.

"Arthur…" He began, before pausing unsure of how to continue. For once, Arthur didn't interrupt. "I'm sorry for what I said before." He lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Merlin…" Arthur took an uneasy step closer to his manservant, and placed a handed on his shoulder.

"No, I mean it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did, I was confused. But I know now, that you were right. If our roles were reversed, I wouldn't tell. Not that it matters anymore." He gave a weak smile, as he paused. "Everyone's going to know now, aren't they? I'm sorry." He apologised again. "I never meant you to fall. I…" He was cut off by Arthur's hand which suddenly enclosed around his mouth, enabling him to speak any further.

"Merlin." Arthur sighed the name. "I know you'd never mean for me to be hurt in any way. You don't need to apologise, I know what you meant. I just… overreacted before. I should be the one to apologise. I never realised, about your father. I should have..." He stopped mid sentence, before continuing. "I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for what may happen in the future. I never meant for this to happen either."

Arthur removed his hand and Merlin took a breath, but did not talk. They both looked at each other, in a kind of content understanding. This was the calm before the storm and they both knew it.

"Come on; let's get you back down to ground level. We don't want you falling again." Merlin spoke first and Arthur nodded. The manservant wrapped an arm around his Sire's shoulder and helped him walk on his, still, unsteady feet.

"Oh and Merlin." Arthur spoke as Merlin closed the wooden door leading out onto the tower. "Thank you." Merlin gave a nod in reply, not knowing what to say, and simply stepped forward to, once again, help the Prince.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **The below characters belong to the BBC and other important persons

_Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. :) I hope you like this chapter, they seem to be getting longer and longer. :S Please enjoy and review (they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :D)_

* * *

Chapter Six

"Arthur!" Uther was at his son's side the moment the guards had pushed the doors open, revealing the Prince and his manservant. It was clear by the obvious distress on the King's face that he had been worried. "Tell me what happened?"

"It's all right father." Arthur said, as the King took over from Merlin, embracing the Prince in a tight hug. "I'm fine now."

"I was told you'd fallen off the tall tower." Uther said, pulling out of the hug awkwardly to look at his son.

"I did."

"I know and I was just about to make my way out there, when I ran into Morgana, who told me a very interesting story. She told me you were fine, and that you'd just gone to fetch your servant and would be down to see me in a moment."

Arthur nodded, forebodingly, confirming the story. "That happened."

"I'd like you to explain to me why you are so fine, after falling off the tallest tower? And why were you up there anyway, you know the retaining wall is in poor condition." Uther's worry had vanished, now that he knew his son would be fine and it was replaced by his usual sternness and thirst for knowledge.

"I…" Arthur paused to take a deep breath. He dared not look at Merlin, so keeping his eyes fixed on his father he spoke again. "I think was saved by magic."

"What?!" The King's face contorted into one of fury.

"The last thing I remembered was falling and then the…tingle of magic before I was lowered safely to the courtyard ground. Hence I was saved by magic." Arthur repeated, stumbling only over the word used to describe the magic.

"My son, saved by magic?!" Uther spat the word, like it was poison and Merlin winced ever so slightly.

"I know." Was all Arthur could think of saying, now knowing that it wasn't the first time he'd been saved by magic.

"Do you know who did it?"

"If I did, don't you think I would have told you?"

"Yes… you're right." Uther replied, deep in thought. "We must find out who it was."

"Why?" Arthur said, knowing it must have sounded like a stupid question.

"They must be punished."

"But father!"

"Using magic is a crime in this kingdom, no matter what they used it for." Uther replied, firm as ever. His face, however, softened briefly with affection as he spoke again. "I am glad the sorcerer chose to use their magic for good and saved you, but I cannot be seen to look weak. Any kind of magic is wrong, and those who dabble in it must be punished with their lives."

"You can't mean that." Arthur replied, his voice growing angry. "Whoever they are, they saved my life!"

"I'm not denying that."

"Then don't punish them! They used their magic for good, they could be an asset."

"An asset?" Uther's fury grew once more and Arthur stumbled back a step. "One day, when you are King, you'll see that magic has no place in Camelot. I am not prepared to take the risk of a sorcerer who may be an asset." He mocked Arthur's previous statement.

"You can't say that, father!" Arthur protested.

"I'm glad you are safe, Arthur." Uther said in a patronising way, as he quickly changed subject. "You should go and rest now, have the rest of the day off. I want you fresh for tomorrow to start a search for this sorcerer. I have reports of who was in that vicinity today, so that will narrow it down. It seems I will have a use for that truth draught sooner than I expected." The King gave a grin at the thought, before it vanished and he spoke severely again. "I will not be seen as a weakling who crumples when his son is put in danger." Uther finished and after giving his son a small clap on the back, turned and walked away.

"That was harsh." Merlin muttered to Arthur.

"Don't you think I already know that!" Arthur nearly shouted it back and his manservant took a step backwards. "Sorry." The Prince muttered, running a hand through his hair; the way his father spoke to him, often made the Prince angry.

"It's ok." Merlin said. "Let's get you back to your quarters. The King was right about one thing; you do need some rest." Arthur nodded and allowed himself to be half supported back to his bedchambers where Morgana and Gwen were waiting outside.

"What did Uther say?" Morgana asked them, once Arthur was comfortably seated in a chair in his room and Merlin had brought him a goblet of water.

"Oh the usual." Arthur said in a bored voice. Gwen turned to Merlin and mouthed 'the usual?". He merely gave a shrug in return.

"He didn't go on about 'when you're King.'" She gave a pretty good impression of Uther, which got a smile out of all of them.

"Yeah." Arthur replied. "Not to mention he wants to catch the sorcerer who saved me and execute him." The Prince risked a look at Merlin, trying to reassure him that he'd never let that happen.

"Execute the sorcerer?" Morgana's eyes widened in horror. "But they saved your life."

"I know."

"Can you convince him otherwise?" Gwen piped up, still nervous when speaking to Arthur, despite them being good friends.

"Already tried." Arthur replied grimly. "He said he was going to question everyone in the courtyard vicinity using that truth draught he was sent yesterday."

"Truth draught?" Morgana frowned.

"The King was sent a truth draught yesterday." Gwen explained. "Gaius has been testing it."

"How come you know this?" Morgana asked, glancing at Arthur, who shook his head.

"Oh, I told her." Merlin said, speaking for the first time in a while, and Morgana gave a nod of understanding.

"I'm sorry, but it means you will all be questioned." Arthur said, regretfully, glancing at all of the, holding Merlin's gaze the longest. "Unless Gaius has discovered something about it?" He directed the question at his servant.

"We've only discovered where it's come from, but that is all." Merlin answered. "Nothing that would stop Uther from using it."

"Where is it from?"

"It was created by Druids, using their own… abilities." Merlin replied, not wanting to use the word magic. "But that's all we found out and Gaius returned the draught to the King."

"Druid?" Morgana's eyes went wide. "As in Mordred, Druid." And Merlin nodded.

"The child I helped escape?" Arthur asked. "You think he's behind it?"

"He's only a child, as if he'd be capable of doing such a thing." Morgana stood up for him, before Merlin had the chance to explain. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Uther can test us; we all know none of us have anything to hide."

Merlin coughed and avoided Arthur's eyes.

"What?" Morgana questioned immediately, glancing at the two men as they avoided each other's eye contact. "You're telling me you do have something to hide?"

"No." Again they both replied in unison, that fraction too quickly.

"What are you two hiding?" Morgana asked, glancing between Merlin and Arthur. They were silent, before the Prince sighed and gave Merlin a look which said, 'they're going to find out soon enough.' His manservant replied by shaking his head slowly and clearly.

"Is this about…?" Morgana began glancing between Merlin and Gwen. "No, you wouldn't tell Arthur about that." Merlin sighed and refrained from rolling his eyes, knowing this was about Morgana's suspicions that he fancied Gwen. She still didn't believe him, no matter now many times he told her they were just friends.

"What?" Gwen asked, but both Merlin waved it off.

"Unless, there is someone else?" Morgana said, with a rather evil grin, or so Merlin thought.

"No!" Merlin said quickly, with a glance at Arthur. "There isn't… but there wasn't anyone in the first place anyway. My Lady." He added, remembering his manners.

"Uh huh." Morgana said, giving a sly smile.

"What was that about?" Arthur said, glancing at his manservant and Morgana. Gwen nodded, wanting to know, also.

"Nothing." Merlin said before letting out a defeated sigh. "But you're right, Arthur. They probably will find out soon enough."

"What…?" Gwen began, before realising she didn't know what else to say.

"Better they find out from me, than…" Merlin continued before trailing off and swallowing nervously. He was suddenly aware of how silent the room had become and how everyone looking at him. "It was me, I saved Arthur. I'm the sorcerer."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **You probabaly know how this goes by now; the character below belong to the BBC and others, I am only borrowing them.

_I have to say that I was completely overwhelmed by all the reviews. They were all so lovely, thank you! :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review again, reading everyone's opinions encourages me to continue. :P_

* * *

Chapter Seven

"What?" Morgana's eyes widened in shock and horror, as the blunt statement slipped out. For a moment it looked as though she was going to leap up, but she remained seated, her eyes locked, in horror, on Merlin. "But…"

"Merlin?" Gwen said, her voice soft and unbelieving. Before she could speak again, the maid was cut off by her lady.

"Arthur?" The Prince looked up at Morgana's suddenly questioning gaze and gave a nod. The Ward gave a gasp. "But how?" She turned to look at Merlin, shock written on her face. "You can't be… I mean…"

Merlin sighed, knowing it would have eventually come to this and picked up a goblet of water. Carefully he tipped the liquid out; it hit the ground and sloshed all over his feet. "_Dŵr æwielme_" He said clearly, guiding the water back into the goblet, leaving his feet dry as they had been seconds ago. He looked up, to see their reactions. Morgana's eyes had managed to widen even further. Gwen gave a muffled gasp; her hands covering her mouth in shock. Merlin turned to look at Arthur, their eyes locking for what seemed an age. The Prince was staring at him, as though he'd only just realised the secret and the look of amazement and admiration in his eyes made Merlin shiver ever so slightly.

"You knew?" Morgana broke the moment, as she questioned Arthur.

"I've only known for a couple of days." Arthur admitted, running a hand through his hair. "It's a long story."

"But how?" Morgana looked conflicted; not sure whether to be angry or not.

"I…" Merlin spoke up and everyone turned to look at him. He felt he should explain. "I'm sorry, I never told you both." He looked from Gwen to Morgana and back to Gwen again.

"It's ok, Merlin." Gwen said, suddenly over her initial shock and taking everything in her stride. "I can understand your wanting to keep this secret." She placed a hand on his knee and smiled kindly at him when he looked up.

"If Uther ever found out." Morgana warned.

"Merlin knows the risks, Morgana." Arthur told her, before glancing at Merlin, who had returned to staring at the ground. "No doubt he's heard it enough these past few days, least of all from me."

Morgana's mouth widened to form an 'O' shape, before she turned to Merlin, who looked up as he felt her gaze upon him. "I'm sorry, Merlin." She muttered and Merlin nodded. There was silence again, before Merlin, himself, spoke up.

"Thank you." He looked at each of his friends in turn. Gwen, Morgana and last of all, Arthur. "You have no idea how much this means to me. The way you are all taking this so well. I thought…"

"What?" Morgana questioned. "You thought we'd be furious?"

"Well…" Merlin trailed off and nodded somewhat guiltily.

Morgana smiled. "We may be a little shocked, but never furious. You are our friend, Merlin. Sorcerer or not." She said, simply, putting the smallest pause around the word 'sorcerer', as Gwen nodded in agreement. "Even Arthur thinks of you as a friend." She said, turning to look at the Prince, who was looking away. "Even though he doesn't show it." Merlin wanted to say that she was wrong and that Arthur did show his friendship, albeit in an unusual way, but was silenced by Arthur, himself, speaking.

"She's right." The Prince said. "We are your friends and we'd never betray you. We only have you to thank for trusting us with this burden."

Merlin actually blushed and looked down again; relieved he had such wonderful friends. Morgana suddenly laughed at his reaction and before they knew it, the four of them were all laughing. Everything had suddenly made sense in all their minds. Each of them were thinking back to all the times something unusual had happened and how it now made sense for Merlin to have caused it.

"So you were actually telling the truth when you told the Royal Court that you were the sorcerer." Gwen said, pausing in her laughter. Merlin cocked his head to one side, not recalling what she was going on about. "You know, the time when I was thrown in prison for curing my..." She paused, the laugher leaving her face, knowing the word which would come next. Everyone's grin's faded and Morgana placed a comforting hand on her maid's shoulder, giving her the strength to continue. "...my father and you told them it was you..." She paused as it dawned on her. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Merlin nodded modestly and was then enveloped in a hug. "Thank you!" She whispered, as a tear fell down her face. "That meant so much to me back then."

"I was only trying my best." Merlin replied, suddenly aware that Gwen was crying. Awkwardly he patted her on the back, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Sorry." She muttered a moment later, pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes. "I ruined it now." She gave a weak apologetic smile. "We were all laughing a minute ago and I spoiled it. Sorry."

"No, don't say that!" Morgana said, earnestly and Gwen gave a smile in thanks. "It is completely understandable." Arthur and Merlin both nodded, backing up what Morgana had said. The conversation may have continued by they were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter." Arthur said, commandingly and the door opened to reveal Gaius, equip with his medical bag. The older man bowed in greeting, before closing the door behind him.

"I am sorry to intrude on you like this, Sire, My Lady." Gaius said, receiving a head nod from both Arthur and Morgana respectively.

"It's fine, Gaius." Arthur said, before spying the medical bag. "Unless you've been requested here by my father." He added, with a frown.

"I'm afraid I have, Sire." Gaius replied, grimly. "I was informed of what occurred this noon." He paused to shoot a glare at Merlin. "And was asked by Uther to look you over for any possible damage."

"I'm fine, Gaius." Arthur said with a weary sigh. Gaius responded by raising an eyebrow, dubiously.

"You should get looked over, Arthur." Morgana cut in. "You don't know what that magic could have done to you."

"I didn't hurt him." Merlin said, causing Gaius' eyes to nearly pop out of his head, as he physician realised what the young sorcerer had said in front of so many people.

"I know you wouldn't have meant to." Morgana continued, ignoring Gaius' stunned look. "But he was a little wobbly on his feet afterwards."

"She had a point, Merlin." Gwen said, wiping the last tear from her face.

"Ok, fine." Arthur gave in. "You can look me over, but as you'll see, I'm perfectly fine." He paused and then turned to the physician when he didn't respond. "Gaius?"

"Gaius?" Merlin questioned, standing up and shaking him lightly on the shoulder. "It's alright, they, Gwen and the Lady Morgana, know too."

"Yes, I noticed." Gaius said, half snapping out of his shock.

"Are you going to look me over, Gaius?" Arthur said, impatiently.

"Yes, sorry, Sire." Gaius said, shaking his head. "I'll speak with you later." He growled to Merlin before moving over to the Prince and opening his bag.

"We'll leave you to this." Morgana said, standing. "I wouldn't want to intrude on this... examination." Arthur opened his mouth to argue, but caught Gaius' look and decided against it.

"We will talk later." Arthur said. Morgana and Gwen both nodded in farewell to the three men, before leaving the room and closing the door behind them once more.

"What is there to speak about?" Merlin questioned Gaius about his previous comment, after a few moments of silence.

"I said later, Merlin." Gaius replied, now inspecting Arthur eyes. "No sign of concussion, which is good."

"But there is nothing to speak about."

"There is and you know full well of it!" Gaius snapped, spinning around to look at Merlin. "You can't keep telling people your secret, Merlin. Don't you know how dangerous it is? First Prince Arthur and now the Lady Morgana and Gwen. How many others know?"

"They are the only ones I've told." Merlin replied. "Besides it won't be long before the whole city knows anyway. Half a dozen people saw my magic being used to save Arthur. I'd rather my friends learn it from me, than from someone else."

"Merlin?" Gaius questioned, trying to understand what the young sorcerer was implying.

"Well, think about it. It's only a matter of time before the King starts questioning people with the aid of that truth draught. I don't want Gwen and her Lady to get caught up in that, nor any other witnesses. Uther will be completely ruthless on them; I'll have to do something." Merlin continued, pretty much confirming what Gaius had been thinking.

"Merlin, you can't seriously be thinking of..." Gaius trailed off, noticing that Merlin was staring beyond him, at Arthur. And the Prince looked back, shaking his head ever so slightly. All thoughts of medical examinations had gone from their minds.

"I have to." Merlin said to both of them. "There is no other way. I won't allow others to go through anything to protect me."

"No, Merlin." Arthur spoke up, realising what his servant was saying. "We'll find another way."

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Merlin repeated. "I have to tell the King it was me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **The characters mentioned below do not belong to me, which is most tragic.

_I hope this chapter make sense of what happened in the last chapter. I'm also a bit unsure of how I wrote Gaius at the end of this. :S But I hope you all enjoy anyway. :) Oh and I love reviews. *wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more, a nod's as good as a wink to a blind bat...* Ok, ok, enough Monty Python and on with Chapter Eight... :P _

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Merlin! Are you mad?" Gaius replied after a few seconds of shocked silence.

"No, Gaius." Merlin shook his head, grimly.

"Well, I think you are." Arthur spoke, standing up from where he was seated behind the physician. "And there is no way I'm letting you go to my father."

"Arthur, you have to let me." Merlin warned, pleadingly and Arthur shook his head.

"No, I don't. You can't make me do anything." Arthur replied defiantly. "A moment ago you were thanking me for not telling, you were grateful knowing that my father wasn't going to find out. And now you want to march in there and tell him yourself! What's changed, Merlin?"

Merlin glanced a look at Gaius before replying. "Everything's changed." And when Arthur frowned, Merlin continued. "I used magic to save you. Half a dozen people saw it. The King knows that magic was used and he'll stop at nothing to find out who it was."

"But why give yourself in?" Arthur further questioned. He did not notice Gaius who had bowed his head and stepped back. The old physician suddenly knew exactly why.

"I have to. I can't let Uther question me or any of you with that truth draught. He'd find out about you, Morgana, Gwen and even Gaius knowing my secret. I don't want any of you to get punished for knowing." Merlin paused. "I could never forgive myself if anything happened to any of you."

Arthur didn't reply immediately. Instead he sighed and ran a hand through his hair in thought. "I know, Merlin." He finally began. "It's always how you've been, isn't it and you're never going to change, are you? Always thinking about others and never yourself." Merlin glanced down, embarrassed. "But not this time. I won't let you."

"But Arthur! Sire..."

Arthur shook his head. "You're going to listen to me for once, Merlin and you're going to do as I say." Merlin swallowed, not wanting to interrupt the Prince. "We'll find another way out of this, but there is no way I'm letting you offer yourself up as bait to my father. You know full well that will result in your death and none of us could forgive _ourselves_ if that happened." Arthur finished, requoting what his manservant had said, moments ago.

Merlin opened his mouth to make a rational retort, but all he could manage was, "Rather my life than yours." He knew, however that Arthur would not fall for it.

"Don't say that." Arthur replied, sternly and Merlin nodded, somewhat meekly. The Prince then suddenly lashed out and kicked the table in frustration. Frustration at not immediately being able to think of a solution. Merlin jumped in shock, while Gaius, however remained impassive. "There must be something we can do!" He looked up at Merlin with clear rage in his eyes, before turning to look at Gaius.

"I fear there is nothing we can do, Sire." Gaius admitted, causing Arthur to growl his disapproval. "I will however, attempt to talk some sense into him. Or at least come up with an alternative." The physician turned to look at Merlin.

"What?" The young sorcerer protested, but Gaius silenced him with a meaningful look.

Arthur nodded, before sitting back down in the chair and rubbing his foot, where he had kicked the table. Merlin considered expressing his concern, but the Prince spoke before he had the chance. "Go." He gestured to the door. "I need to think this over; come up with something." Merlin and Gaius nodded in unison, before turning to leave. "Oh and Merlin." The young warlock turned to face his Sire. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You have my word." Merlin gave a nod, before turning away, not wanting Arthur to see his suddenly glistening eyes. He and Gaius left, closing the door behind them and leaving the Prince to his thoughts.

Arthur let out a sigh, feeling helpless. He knew, deep down, that he'd let his manservant down. If he hadn't fell from that stupid tower, this never would have happened and nobody would be in this situation. It was his fault. He looked up at the empty room as the revelation came to him. It _was_ his fault. And it would be his fault if Merlin was to be killed. How could he have been so careless? He felt like kicking something again, but restraining, knowing it would worry Merlin, himself, to see him in pain. The Prince let out another sigh before getting up again, only to begin pacing. He had to think of something. He had to...

* * *

"What was that all about?!" Gaius reprimanded Merlin when the door was closed behind them, safe in their private chambers.

Merlin sighed. He should have known this would be tough on the physician, not to mention Arthur and the others when they found out. "Gaius, you know I have to. I saw your expression back there. You know it has to be done. Besides it's not just for your and Arthur's sakes, but also Gwen's and Morgana's. Gwen has been through enough already thanks to Uther…"

"Then why put her through more?" Gaius cut in, ignoring Merlin's comment about his previous expression.

"I don't mean that. I just meant I don't want him questioning her." Gaius opened his mouth to speak again, but Merlin quickly spoke again. "And Morgana? If Uther found out about her seer powers he'd execute her, too. You know that if he uses that truth draught on me, he'll find out about both that and my own powers. I can't let that happen and I know you won't let it happen either, Gaius." Merlin finished, looking gravely at the older man as he sighed.

"You're right." He finally admitted, defeated; any previous anger lost.

"Besides if anyone found out that the King's ward had magic in her, it would be the end of Uther." Merlin pointed out further, adding strength to his argument to sacrifice himself.

"That could be a good thing." Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps, but... I can't let that happen."

"I know you never would, Merlin." Gaius suddenly smiled, like a proud father, looking down at his son. "Arthur said it before. You're just not like that."

"Gaius..." Merlin began in a beaten voice; somehow he knew this was goodbye. And considering the current situation, the chances they'd get another moment like this were limited. "You know you've been like a father to me."

The older man smiled. "I know and you're the son I never had." He reached out and placed a hand on the young sorcerer's cheek, wiping away the tear that suddenly fell there. "I'm so proud of you."

"This is the end, isn't it?" Gaius didn't reply. "I mean… It's not looking good is it?" Merlin gave a weak laugh. "But I can't let anything happen to any of you." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"You know that Arthur will blame himself." Gaius pointed out. "I've seen him grow rather fond of you and you of him. Sacrificing yourself will not end well."

"Neither will allowing you all to be punished." Merlin responded.

"Punishment is not as bad as death, Merlin."

"Not if the punishment _is_ death and you know it will be. Look what happened to Gwen's father. Uther is unreasonable when it comes to magic, he will not show anyone any mercy no matter their position in his court. I don't want anything like that to happen to my friends."

"I told Arthur I'd try and talk some sense into you." Gaius sighed; trying to cobble together an argument, despite knowing, deep down, there was no alternative. Merlin was right.

"Then tell him you tried." Merlin said, reaching up to take Gaius' hand. The physician gave a watery smile.

"Arthur promised he'd protect you."

"Pointing these things out isn't going to change my mind, Gaius." Merlin said, the words sounding harsh and blunt. "Sorry. But, I just know it has to be done."

"I know." Gaius admitted, sadly. "But I think you should at least let our Prince try. If anyone can persuade the King otherwise, it will be him."

"I know." Merlin said, sounding as though he had little hope. "But first I must let Uther know. You can't attempt to save me from a fate which has not yet been sentenced." Merlin swallowed, before taking a deep, calming breath. "I'm going to miss you." He said, matter-of-factly. Gaius nodded and there was a brief pause before the physician spoke in reply.

"And I you, Merlin. And I you." Gaius said, drawing the younger man into an embrace. Merlin shut his eyes and breathed in the scent that made up Gaius, knowing it may be the last time he'd ever smell it.

"Whatever happens, promise me you won't let anyone do anything irrational." Merlin asked, pulling out the hug.

"I promise."

"Least of all Arthur. You know what he can be like."

"I do." Gaius muttered with a small smile.

"I must ask Arthur to call the court. I will need an audience with the King." Merlin said, sounding braver than he felt.

Gaius nodded. "I'll come with you."

"Thank you and I'm so sorry, Gaius. You've taught me everything I know. I guess I..."

"Don't apologise, Merlin." Gaius scolded. "Just remember this." He paused. "I love you, so much, Merlin. You're the son I never had and no matter what happens, I'll never forget you."

"Gaius, I…" Merlin began, shocked at the physician's unexpected show of affection. It was at that moment with that affection that he realised this must be the ending.

"I know." The physician muttered, with an embarrassed smile; cutting Merlin off as he knew what he'd say. "I know. Now come on. Let's get this over with."

Merlin smiled fondly at his guardian and his friend, as they left the room together, for possibly the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own not...

_Sorry for the delay in updating, as you may (or may not) know, FF wasn't letting anyone upload, but now it is! :) So here is Chaper Nine. I hope you all like it, despite the sadness, please don't hate me too much! :) The next chapter will be up a bit sooner, considering the delay with that chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Nine

Gaius and Merlin ran into Gwen and Morgana on their way out of their rooms. Quite literally, as Gwen was nearly knocked back down the stairs in surprise.

"Sorry." Merlin apologised, reaching out an arm in support. And the serving maid nodded her head in thanks. "Were you coming to see us?"

"Yes." Morgana said, after a quick concerned look at Gwen. "We've just been to see Arthur."

"He told us what you were thinking." Gwen blurted out, her voice breaking in shock and fear. "And you can't, Merlin. You just can't."

"She's right, Merlin." Morgana nodded. Merlin sighed and turned to Gaius, unsure of what to say. The physician spoke for him.

"I know you both mean well, Guinevere, Morgana." Gaius began. "But we've all thought it through and, though it pains me to admit it, there is nothing that can be done. If Merlin wishes to sacrifice himself to protect you all, then that is up to him." Gaius blinked back tears; it hurt him so much to say those words, when deep down he wanted nothing more to sacrifice himself for Merlin. If only it were that simple.

"Gaius, you cannot mean that!" Gwen protested, fearfully.

"I'm sorry, Gwen." Merlin spoke up. "I really am and..." He choked back a sob, "I'll miss you both." He looked at Morgana and smiled before turning back to Gwen.

"Oh Merlin!" Gwen threw herself at the sorcerer for the second time that day and buried her face into his shoulder. "You can't mean that!" Her voice muffled. "We'll think a way out of this; we'll come up with something."

"Promise me you won't Gwen." Merlin replied, looking into her tear filled eyes. "You know what Uther can be like. I don't want either of you to interfere. I don't want you headed the same way as your father, Gwen." He finished and Gwen let out a small sob. The maid's sobs echoed in the stairwell, as she, once again, clung to Merlin, only vaguely aware of Morgana's calming strokes on her back. The King's Ward, herself, now had tears sparkling in her own eyes.

"Merlin." She said, as Gwen pulled out of the embrace. "I promise you." How it hurt her to say it, but somehow Morgana found the strength to carry on. "I promise you we won't interfere."

"Thank you." Merlin said, giving a small incline of his head. "You don't know how much it means to me, knowing that you won't try and help. I'd hate myself forever if I got you punished."

"Oh, I think we know." Morgana said, before stepping upwards to embrace Merlin in her own brief hug.

"I do hate to interrupt." Gaius cut in. "But, we must go to Arthur's chambers, immediately. Merlin needs to request an audience with the King."

"Of course." Gwen muttered, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Sorry, Gaius."

"You don't need to apologise to me, my dear child." Gaius replied, fondly. "I know exactly how you are feeling. However, we mustn't delay."

Morgana, Merlin and Gwen all nodded and in an unspoken agreement they filed out down the stairs and out into the corridor; all of them knowing the way to Arthur's chambers. Morgana, gracefully, knocked on his door and opened it without waiting for an answer. Arthur simply looked up, noticing the sad, teary look on everyone's faces, and sighed. From their looks Arthur knew they had all admitted defeat, even Gaius. There was nothing any of them could do.

"Arthur..." Merlin began, before looking nervously at Gaius. "I wish to request an audience with the King, Sire." He said, rather formally.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that, Merlin." The Prince sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Then you will ask?" Merlin asked, dubious that Arthur would refuse.

"I will." Arthur replied, looking up and into Merlin's eyes. "I've thought it through and, I know there is no point in arguing with you and Gaius and, I suspect, Gwen and Morgana. It's your decision and therefore on your head it must be." He swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

"Thank you." Merlin muttered. "It means... so much."

"I know." Arthur said, opening his eyes once again, looking determined. "However, once my father knows, I am still going to try, in all my power, to persuade him against his...actions. It may not work, but anything is worth a try." He gave a weak grin, indicating that there was little hope.

"And I thank you again for that, Sire." Merlin replied.

"And I." Gaius added, as Gwen and Morgana nodded in accord beside him.

The Prince nodded in satisfaction. "I'll request the audience, however it will probably be called for tomorrow. There is few daylight hours left and I don't want Merlin to spend the night in the dungeons." Merlin nodded his thanks once again, feeling very much in debt to his Sire.

"Would you mind if I could have a moment alone with my manservant?" Arthur directed his sudden question to Gaius, Gwen and Morgana. "I have the feeling I won't get the opportunity to say goodbye properly tomorrow." Arthur sighed again, somewhat uncomfortable at the request.

"Of course, Sire." Gaius said. And in moments they vacated the room, until only Arthur and Merlin were left.

"You know, there was so many times when I tried to say goodbye, and you had no idea. All those times when I thought I was going to die. And all those times I knew exactly what to say to you, Arthur. But now, when it's inevitable, I can't think of what to say." Merlin began, trying to look brave and keep the tears from falling. Arthur let out a weak laugh, and gestured for the two of them to sit down.

"I know it's probably not going to mean much to you and you probably won't accept it, coming from me, but… I really am sorry, Merlin."

"I know, Sire." Merlin turned to smile at his Prince. "I know you are and you always will be. Camelot needs a King like you. Someone who can admit when they are wrong and who can apologise, even when it's not needed or their fault." Merlin continued to smile at Arthur, the admiration clear in his eyes.

Arthur bowed his head, turning to look at his boots. "I don't know if I can make it to King without you, Merlin." He admitted, quietly. "I know I haven't known you long, but you saved my life so many times, you've looked out for me, stood up for me and helped me make the right decisions." He turned to look at his manservant. "How can I go on to be King without that? Without you?" Merlin didn't reply instantly. This was Arthur he was speaking to; The Crown Prince and Future King. He wasn't meant to say this. Arthur bearing his fears and feelings like this was just not him. Merlin sighed and let a lone tear escape; the only conclusion he could draw was that it really was the end. Even Arthur knew it now; the same Arthur who hours ago had been so willing to not give in.

"Arthur… You'll have to go on. Camelot needs you, more then you need me." It nearly broke his heart to say those words, but, deep down, Merlin knew it to be true. He was about to continue, but halted as Arthur lifted his thumb up and gently brushed the lone tear away, distracting the sorcerer for the briefest of seconds. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, determined not to begin crying again; he was unsuccessful.

"I'm going to miss you, Arthur." Merlin said, barely audible to the Prince.

"I'll miss you, too." Arthur admitted. "And I promise, if I am ever forced to get another manservant, I won't get a bootlicker."

Merlin gave a sad smile, his mind turning back to that previous conversation. "Good. And, Arthur. Don't be a prat."

Arthur laughed weakly at that. "I'll try." Neither of them spoke as Arthur slung an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "You've been a good friend, Merlin and I know I've said it before, but I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Thank you."

"No, thank you, Sire." Merlin replied formally, turning in the embrace to look at the Prince. He noticed for the first time, how red Arthur's eyes were and the tracks of tears down his cheek. "I've seen and heard the things you've done me. Me, your lowly, idiot manservant. And you've also shown me trust, which I value above everything else."

Arthur didn't reply; he simply bent over the placed a kiss on the top of his servant's head, before gently pushing his head away; not wanting to show any more emotion. He flashed the warlock a brief, false smile, which Merlin returned before the pair stood up together, in an unspoken decision, and Merlin offered a hand. A final handshake between the two of them.

"It's been an honour." They spoke it almost in unison, before smiling slightly at each other. It had been an honour, even though they only admitted it now. Arthur let go of Merlin's hand, only to reach up at his shoulders pull him into a hug. The two of them stood there, embraced. Not caring if anyone saw them. This would be their last embrace; their last moment together and they knew it.

"I should probably inform my father." Arthur said, almost regretfully as he pulled out of the hug, and Merlin nodded.

"I know."

"You should probably spend some more time with Gaius before…" he stopped, not wanting to continue. Merlin nodded again. "I won't see you until tomorrow, I presume." Arthur continued. "And I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to act like I don't know. We all will."

"I know." Merlin repeated.

"And whatever I say tomorrow, means nothing, ok. Just remember that. What I've said here and now, is all the matters."

"I know, Arthur. The same goes for me." Merlin replied, blinking back more tears.

"Merlin." Arthur began, sounding like he was about to make a formal statement. "I would like to formally release you from my service."

"No!" Merlin half shouted the word. "How many times do I need to say it, Arthur? I'm happy to be your servant, until the day I die." Merlin said, gravely and Arthur gave nod before he muttered a small apology. He pulled his servant in for one last hug, pushing him away, slightly roughly, before he quickly left the room, embarrassed. The last thing Merlin heard before Arthur left the room was the strangled sob which left the Prince's lips before he closed the door and Merlin was left alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **The below characters do not belong to me, I am merely borrowing them. :)

_Well, I did promise that I would update a little sooner, due to the delay in the last chapter, so here is chapter ten. I do realise that this is steadily becoming slightly more depressing anf foreboding. :S It's rather hard to make something like this light-hearted, I'm sorry. Also I have fixed up some of my gramatical errors, which I have been making in previous chapters. ;) _

_Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! :)_

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Arthur?" "Sire?" Morgana and Gwen spoke at the same time as Arthur barged out of his quarters. The Prince did not respond to either of them as he simply swept past them. Morgana and Gwen exchanged looks before turning to watch as Arthur disappeared around the corner.

"He's probably gone to speak with Uther," Gwen said, reassuring herself of Arthur's clearly upset condition.

"I agree," Morgana replied. "Do you think Merlin's alright?" Gwen gave a shrug before stepping forward to knock softly on the door to Arthur's bedchambers.

"Merlin? Are you alright, Merlin?" Gwen asked softly. There was no reply.

"Should we go and get Gaius?" Morgana asked. The physician had been called away while Arthur and Merlin had been saying goodbye.

"I… I don't know," Gwen said, stepping back from the door once more only to lean on the stone wall, deep in thought. Morgana frowned at her handmaiden for a few moments.

"What's on your mind, Gwen?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just…"

"You can tell me, Gwen."

"I know. It's just Merlin," she glanced left and right, checking for anyone nearby before the whispered the next two words. "A sorcerer?" Her face was furrowed with confusion. "How could we have missed it? How could I have missed it?"

"I don't know," Morgana said, her voice lowering to a whisper. "I only really got to know him when he helped with Mordred and when we all went back to Ealdor. It never occurred to me that…"

"He was like that," Gwen finished for her, purposely not using the term sorcerer. Morgana gave a small, seemingly dazed nod in reply.

"I don't know what I'd do without him," Gwen admitted after a few minutes of silence. All memory of Merlin being simply a few metres away, albeit behind closed doors, was pushed to the back of her mind.

"I'm sorry, Gwen," Morgana said, giving what she hoped was a comforting smile.

"He was the first one here, besides you, I really got on well with," Gwen said. "And the things he's done for me."

"For all of us," Morgana reminded her.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Gwen asked, glancing up to look her Lady in the eyes.

"There's nothing," Morgana admitted, looking away from the depressed look Gwen was giving her. "You know how hopeless it is to argue against Uther. The times I've tried…" She stopped and shook her head.

"I know," Gwen said. "Sorry, I should have known."

"Don't apologise," Morgana said and gave her another smile. "But trust me, if there was something, remotely that I could do, I'd do it. So would Arthur and so would Gaius."

"Of course," Gwen said, with a sad nod. "It's just…" She paused. "I love him, Morgana and… Oh…" She completely broke down, collapsing against the wall as tears spill out and down her cheeks.

"Oh, Gwen," Morgana gushed, immediately crouching down to hug her serving maid. "Oh, I know Gwen," she continued, making hushing noises and ignoring her own watering eyes which blurred her vision. Gwen continued to sob into Morgana's shoulder; for how long, she didn't know. All sense of time was lost as she mourned what was surely to happen. What was surely to be lost.

"Oh… I'm so sorry," Gwen suddenly said, remembering her place. "I didn't mean…"

"Gwen, don't," Morgana silenced. "You have every right; I am not taking that away from you, just because you are my maid and I your Lady."

"O…Ok…" Gwen sniffled. "But I've ruined your dress," she pointed out as she pulled back to reveal the large, wet tear stain on the blue material.

"It's ok, Gwen," Morgana assured her. "I have too many dresses, as it is," Gwen knew it was true, but dared not agree. "Come on," Morgana continued, stepping up and away and offering a hand to her maid. "Let's get back to my room. We will both need to be refreshed for tomorrow."

Gwen nodded and together they, both physically and mentally, supported each other back to Morgana's bedchambers. The King's Ward let out a small sigh, knowing that tomorrow she would have to be strong, for both Arthur and Gwen. She knew that deep down, the two of them would take it harder than anyone and it was up to her to be there for both of them. Only when it was over could she mourn.

* * *

Merlin closed his eyes, listening to the decreasing echo of Morgana and Gwen's footsteps as they walked away. He had heard everything, immediately wishing he hadn't and had answered the door when Gwen had knocked. The simple conversation had suddenly made him feel guilty about what he was going through with. All the times he had saved his friends, surely they deserved the chance to save him? Didn't they?

No. Merlin shook his head and sat down heavily on Arthur's bed. He couldn't let them. Not this time. Not when they could so easily all be killed. The young sorcerer sighed and leaned forwards to place his head in his hands. Arthur was probably talking with Uther, making the request for him; sealing Merlin's fate. So much for fate and destiny, Merlin thought. And for a brief second considered consulting the Great Dragon on the matter. He had made no attempt to speak with the Dragon since returning from the Isle of the Blessed and it had made no attempt to contact him either. They had a mutual understanding.

Merlin let out another sigh, before standing up a pacing and then sitting down at the table again. What was he even doing here? Why was he in Arthur's quarters by himself, when he should have been spending his remaining time with his friends? With an incredulous shake of his head, Merlin left, trudging slowly back to his and Gaius's quarters.

* * *

Arthur took a deep breath, before pushing the doors to the great hall open. He had no idea how long it had taken to compose himself after his emotional farewell to Merlin. He had never expected himself to feel so much pain and sorrow at a simple goodbye to his manservant. But now the sun was almost down and he had finally worked up the courage to meet with his father.

"Arthur," Uther greeted, spreading his arms wide in a kind of welcoming motion. "How are you? Have you been resting?"

"I'm fine, father," Arthur assured him, immediately back-tracking as he remembered why he was here. "Although, Mer..." He coughed. "Although, my manservant has asked me to request an audience with you for him," he pulled his face into what he hoped was a frown, as he waited for his father to reply.

"Does he?" Uther pondered. "Do you have any idea as to why your manservant would make such a request?"

"No, I don't," Arthur said, silently forgiving Merlin for what he was about to say next. "Although he was acting rather, unusual before, right after I had nearly fallen to my death."

Uther gave a noncommittal sigh, in thought. "You don't think he had anything to do with that?"

"My manservant?" Arthur said, putting on an incredulous voice. "Merlin?" He gave a false laugh. "I don't think so. He's barely even capable of keeping my quarters clean, let alone anything... else."

Uther gave a smirk. "Sounds believable."

Fearful, that his father might refuse the request, Arthur spoke again, to reinforce it. "Yeah, but he seemed pretty put out, like he had something really important to say. Maybe he knows something."

"Or saw something," Uther suggested and the Prince nodded. "Fine, I call the court for tomorrow, before noon. Make sure he turns up and you'd better make sure he has something worth knowing."

"Of course," Arthur said with a small head bow. Uther gave a satisfied nod, before watching his son leave the room. The Prince restrained himself and walked slowly, but purposely fully through the castle and back to his quarters. He had hoped to find his manservant still there, but when he finally entered and closed the door behind him, Arthur noticed he wasn't there. Lying back on his bed, the Prince thought it was probably a good thing. Merlin deserved to spend more time with Gaius, the physician would like that. Rather than the manservant spending time with his Sire, the same person who had pretty much just sentenced him to death.

* * *

Later that night, Morgana tossed and turned in her bed, the dreams once again haunting her. The visions flashed quickly through her mind, barely making sense. But there were some that did.

Uther's fury.

Arthur's weeping form.

The executioner's block.

Gwen's screams.

Gaius' head, as he turned away in pain and sorrow and closed his eyes.

The familiar blue eyes of Merlin.

The flash of gold that flared through the blue.

The hot scorch of burning flames.

And finally the sound of her own gasp as she suddenly woke up, her brow drenched in sweat. She glanced a look at her maid, just visible in the light of the moon, and let out a sigh, thankful that she hadn't woken.

"Just a dream," the Ward tried to convince herself, despite knowing, deep down, that her dreams often came a reality.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... unless your counting boxsets...

_Thank you, once again to all my reviewers. :) This chapter contains a bit more emotion and a bit more foreboding and the meeting with the King. It is also longer, too. :) I hope you all enjoy, anyway, and don't forget to review. :P_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Merlin woke early and there was a brief moment where he wondered why he was feeling so down. The moment was very brief, as the memories of yesterday flooded back. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned over and picked up the magic book Gaius had given him. Hoping he could find something, some spell or enchantment that could save him and everyone else, Merlin flipped the book open and began to rifle through it, praying he'd find something ideal.

* * *

Arthur didn't know when or how he fell asleep, but the next thing he knew he was waking up to the sunlight streaming through his window. The young Prince sighed; the terrible thoughts from yesterday had not left his mind overnight. Even in his dreams he recalled the nightmarish ghost of his manservant which flittered through his mind, closely followed by the sound of his father yelling and visions of an execution. Suppressing a shudder, Arthur rolled out of bed and staggered sleepily over to the window. As he looked out over the already bustling courtyard, a single tear leaked from the corner of his eye.

* * *

"My Lady?" Gwen's soft voice broke through Morgana's dream as she blinked her way back into consciousness. "You must get up, my Lady." Gwen continued and helped the Ward up into a sleeping position.

"Is everything alright, Gwen?"

"It's morning," Gwen replied simply, her usually calm face slipping into one of despair.

"Oh..." And Morgana leaned forwards and enveloped her maid in a comforting hug. One of many, which were surely to come.

* * *

Gaius had barely slept. He'd been up most of the night, reading through book after book after book in an attempt to find something which could help. He had no idea what he was looking for, but figured he'd know it when he'd found it. He didn't. Only when the tower bell had struck three in the morn, did the old physician wearily close his books and trudge off to his bed, finally, truly accepting the fate of his ward.

* * *

Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot woke contently. The last thing on his mind was the upcoming meeting with his son's manservant, in fact, he'd completely forgotten about it. With a happy sigh and gently lifted himself up and out of bed, stretching rather gracefully for his old body. Later he'd order his own servants around and request a hearty breakfast. But for now he was happy to relax in his quarters, the weights of future events not on his peaceful mind.

* * *

"Merlin? Are you up, Merlin?" Gaius knocked on the young sorcerer's door only once before it was opened.

"I'm up," Merlin gave a weak smile as he walked out, magic book in hand.

Gaius nodded. "I can see that now. And also that," he pointed at the book and his demeanour turned more serious. "Did you find anything in it?" He asked, guessing the reason for Merlin carrying it.

"No," Merlin said, simply in a low voice.

Gaius gave another nod. "Neither did I," he said, gesturing to the numerous books laid out over the general bench. The physician, on impulse, stepped forward and gave Merlin a hug, before letting go and suggesting breakfast. They'd both need it, considering the big day ahead.

As the bell struck nine and after both Merlin and Gaius were dressed appropriately, there was a brisk knock on the door.

"That will be Arthur," Gaius said matter-of-factly as Merlin rushed forward to get the door.

"Arthur," Merlin greeted, before throwing a look back at Gaius, receiving a weak 'I told you do' one in return. The exchange would have usually involved a few joking statements, but not today.

"Merlin," Arthur replied, sombrely. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Merlin stepped back to let the Prince in.

"Morning Sire."

"Gaius."

Their exchange was brief, before Arthur turned back to his manservant, planning on saying something, but Merlin spoke before him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for my duties this morning," he apologised and barely had time to draw breath before both Gaius and Arthur leapt up to counteract his statement.

"It's completely understandable," Arthur said after a few moments of disagreeing noises and comments. Merlin gave a small, embarrassed nod. "Are you ready?" Arthur's question took the young sorcerer by surprise.

"Ready? I... uh..." He looked up into the Prince's eyes and finally nodded.

"We shouldn't keep him waiting, then," Gaius said with a sigh, breaking the eye contact between Arthur and Merlin and they both turned to look at the physician.

"Of course," Arthur replied, slightly flustered.

Without any more communication, the three of them sombrely left the room and began the journey to the King's court. It was almost perfectly timed as they met up with Gwen and Morgana leaving their own quarters on the way. Brief greetings followed before the five of them continued on. They paused outside the large wooden doors, which would lead them into the great hall. With a nod of his head, Arthur dismissed the guards on the door who marched away without comment.

"This is it, isn't it?" Morgana said and they all nodded.

"You have to remember to act shocked when I tell Uther," Merlin reminded them all.

"We will, Merlin," Gwen said with a small, sad smile.

"And don't forget, you can only start to disagree once Uther has made the command," Merlin continued until Arthur placed a comforting hand on his manservant's shoulder.

"We all know, Merlin," he said. "Trust us. Trust me. We know what we have to do and how to act and afterwards we are all going to try and get you out of this... fate... no matter what."

"Sorry, Sire," Merlin muttered and Arthur gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting go. There were no more hugs and no more tears, before Arthur nodded to Merlin and opened the doors.

"Arthur, good morning and Morgana and Gaius," Uther welcomed, as they walked in, seeming surprised at the large group which had walked in. Morgana, Arthur and Gaius centred the room with Merlin and Gwen hanging back, remembering their place in front of the King. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Morning, Father," Arthur replied. "Do you remember I requested an audience with you on behalf of my manservant?"

"Ah, of course," Uther gave a grin, as he suddenly remembered; Arthur was forced to do the same. He swallowed hardly before speaking again, this time to Merlin.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur said, giving a trivial grin at his manservant, praying he'd realise he didn't mean any of it. "What have you got to tell that's just _so_ important it has to be said in front of the King?"

"Don't mock him, Arthur," Uther scolded. "Let him speak up."

"Sorry," Arthur muttered, managing to sound as though he didn't mean it.

Merlin glanced at Gaius who gave the slightest nod, unnoticed by the King. "Uh... it's about what ha... ha...happened yester...da...day," Merlin began with a slight nervous stutter.

Uther rolled his eyes. "Is there any chance you can actually string a single sentence together? Or am I going to have to get someone else to tell me?" To his right, Merlin heard Arthur gave a scoff.

"N...no, Sire," Merlin said before taking a deep breath. "I have some vital information about the incident which happened yesterday."

"Yes? And that is?"

Merlin paused and looked at Arthur. "This had better be important, _Mer_lin," Arthur said. "I won't have you wasting not only my time but my father's time," Merlin muttered an apology and looked down, before Morgana spoke up.

"Stop it, both of you," She said, disapprovingly. "Can't you see he's nervous at trying to say something important?"

"Fine," Uther said, sounding disappointed at his fun being ruined. "Spit it out, boy. I don't have the time to deal with this."

"It was me," Merlin muttered it quietly, but they all heard it.

"What!?" Uther stood up from his seat in the throne, his eyes widening as he comprehended what was said.

"It was me," Merlin repeated, louder. "I did it. I saved Arthur. I'm the sorcerer. It was me."

Uther bored his eyes into Merlin's for a few seconds before he sat back down and began to laugh. The genuine-looking shocked faces which Morgana, Arthur, Gwen and Gaius had shown, slid as they too began to laugh, albeit shakily.

"Arthur, we've been through this before with this manservant of yours," The King said after a few more moments of laughter. "You really must learn to control him."

"I'm sorry, father," Arthur said, glancing a glare at Merlin. "I honestly thought he had something important to say. If I had known he was going to go on about him being a sorcerer again..." The Prince trailed off, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in apparent disgust.

"You weren't to know, son," Uther said. "Now get him out of here. I'm sick of the sight of that ungainly boy you call a manservant. And if he ever comes in here again claiming to be a sorcerer…"

"Of course,' Arthur cut off, trying not to be worried. "Come on, Merlin," He growled at the boy in question. "I need to have some words with you."

"No," Merlin spoke up again.

"You cannot speak to my son like that!" Uther exclaimed.

"I know I can't," Merlin said, before Arthur had the chance to speak. "And I'm sorry for that. But you're not listening to me. I am the sorcerer!"

"Arthur, I command you learn to control your servants better."

"It's not his fault," Merlin spoke out again, and the King rose from his throne once more. "I am the sorcerer and I did save your son's life," Merlin continued, speaking directly to Uther, himself. "And I can prove it."

Uther raised an eyebrow. "Go on then. And if you don't, I'm bringing out the truth draught Gaius brought back to me and then I'm having you executed, anyway for annoying me."

"You can't execute him for being annoying," Arthur protested, before adding. "And let's be honest, with Merlin it's practically second nature."

"He's right, Sire," Gaius spoke in agreement, more with the Prince's first comment, than his second.

"But it's not going to come to that, anyway," Merlin stated before the King could answer, choosing to ignore the statements made by both Arthur and Gaius.

He outstretched his hand in the direction of a lone chair in the corner and muttered unheard words under his breath. His eyes flared gold and Morgana was reminded of her dream for a moment. They all watched (Uther rather wearily, at first) as the chair began to crack and pop before it finally burst into flame. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw the King's mouth fall open in shock and horror.

Now he had Uther's attention.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I think you already know the answer to this one, but, just in case... I do not own any of the character's below. Which is a bit tragic.

_Firstly a special thanks to all my reviewers. Over 100 reviews. :) It really is greatly appreciated and encourages me to keep writing. :) Anyway, onto chapter 12. I hope you all enjoy, despite my fears that they may be a little OOC (especailly Arthur... :S) _

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"GUARDS!" The word was out of Uther's mouth before Merlin skilfully extinguished the flames; the chair, however, remained a smouldering wreck.

"What? Father, no!" Arthur interrupted and the two guards had paused in their rush to restrain the young sorcerer. Arthur turned to Merlin, the pain of betrayal showing on his face and Uther's fury subsided for a brief second, understanding how his son must feel at the shock of learning his manservant dabbled in magic.

Merlin looked directly at Arthur, briefly aware of the shock showing perfectly on everyone's faces. "Arthur… I… I can explain," Merlin said.

"You? A Sorcerer?" Arthur seemed shocked and actually took a step back to support himself on a column. "But…"

"Merlin?" Gaius questioned, taking a cautious step towards the boy in question. "Why did you not tell me?" The physician sounded hurt.

"I… you know why I couldn't tell you," Merlin managed. "All of you," he turned to look at Morgana and Gwen, both of whom were trying their best to look shocked. "But I promise I only use my magic for good," he continued adamantly, turning back to Arthur. "You know that, don't you? I swear it's only for good."

"Liar!" Uther's rage returned as his voice rang out once more. "No sorcerer is capable of using magic for good. Good magic does not exist!"

"But it does!" Merlin answered back; he was going to be sent to the dungeons anyway, what bad could a little arguing do? "I saved your son! I saved Arthur from his death."

"He did," Arthur pointed out, seemingly recovered from his initial shock.

"That proves nothing. One small good deed does not equate to a lifetime of bad ones."

"Uther!" Morgana said clearly, her earlier shock subsided. "I know Merlin. I know he isn't evil," and behind her, Gwen nodded, eagerly.

"Of course you are going to say that. I saw the way you were attached to that Druid boy."

"She had a point, father," Arthur cut in, turning to look at Merlin once more. "Merlin may be a sorcerer and the biggest idiot in the world, but he's not evil. As if he'd be capable of that. I mean look at him!" Arthur gestured at the rather innocent looking Merlin.

"Looks can be deceiving," Uther stated. "Guards," He commanded again, with a wave of his hand, and the two of them ran forward in synchronisation. Merlin barely struggled as he was contained; knowing he was no match for two fully fit and trained guards of Camelot.

"What are you doing? You can't take away my manservant," Arthur further protested, taking a step towards where Merlin was being held, but turning to look at his father.

"He is no longer your manservant, Arthur," Uther told his son. "He is a sorcerer and must be dealt with accordingly."

"You can't seriously be thinking of executing him!" Morgana voiced what they were all thinking.

"Can't I?" Uther turned to face her.

"He is just a boy, Uther!"

"Sire, I must protest. The Lady Morgana is right; Merlin is just a boy, what harm can he do?" Gaius added and Morgana nodded.

"He may be a boy, but he is a sorcerer first and foremost. No matter what apparently heroic acts he has performed I will be dealing with him as I would any other sorcerer which crosses my path."

"Father, you can't!"

"Sire, please."

"Guards, take him away to the dungeons and send word to the executioner," Uther commanded, ignoring their protests. "I believe his services will be required."

Arthur, Gaius, Morgana and Gwen watched, in true disbelief and horror as Merlin was dragged away; the doors of the hall closing loudly behind him.

"Sire, I…"

"Gaius, don't make this hard on yourself," Uther said, rather harshly, to the physician. "I know you are fond of the boy, but I cannot allow for such people to exist in this city," Gaius opened his mouth to retort, but instantly thought better of it.

"I won't allow you to execute him, Uther," Morgana threatened. "I will never forgive you if you do."

Uther rolled his eyes. "How many times have I heard that one?" His voice hardened as he continued. "No, Morgana. You will do as you are told and not interfere with this. Surely you disagree with Arthur having a sorcerer as a manservant."

"No. I don't. Because I know Merlin and I know he wouldn't hurt a fly," Morgana disagreed, before gesturing to Gwen and turning away in one sweeping motion. "You will not hear the end of this, Uther," she warned, calling over her shoulder as the two of them left the hall.

"I suggest you talk some sense into that woman, Arthur," The King told his son.

Arthur paused and gave a small pout before answering. "No, I don't think I will," The Prince turned to Gaius and the two remaining guards at the door. "Do you mind leaving us for a moment? I need to have a word with my father in private."

"Certainly Sire," The guards replied in unison, before marching stiffly away. Gaius gave a simple nod of his head, directed at both King and Prince before backing away and turning to leave.

"Gaius!" Arthur called and the physician turned around to face him once more. "Make sure he's treated well."

Gaius gave another nod. "I will, Sire. And thank you," Arthur waved it off and once the doors had been closed again he turned to face his father, who was once again seated and the look his gave simply threatened Arthur to protest.

"I'm not going to let you do this," Arthur said, his voice a low, angry whisper.

"You can't stop me," Uther said simply, but the words were harsh and only heightened Arthur's anger.

"I can try!" Arthur shouted. "I can make you see sense!" Uther didn't respond, so Arthur continued. "You can't execute Merlin. He's my manservant! What am I supposed to do without him?"

"Get another one."

"What if I don't want to? What if I like him?"

"Like him?" Uther roared with a frown and Arthur gulped nervously. "He's a manservant, there is nothing to like. He's below you and is only there to wash your clothes and polish your armour. Nothing more."

"He is more than that, though. He's a good friend and he's saved my life more times than you know!" Arthur cried. "Don't you understand that?" Uther opened his mouth to reply, but Arthur beat him to it. "No, you probably don't, do you. I doubt you actually have anyone you could class as a friend!" He knew the words were insensitive, but carried on nonetheless.

"Why should I need friends when I rule the Kingdom?" Uther replied, just as cruelly, knowing that his statement wasn't remotely true.

Arthur shook his head. "You just don't get it do you? The concept of friendship, the concept of kindness. You don't get any of it! Now I understand what people meant when they said you were an unkind ruler. I'd always stuck up for you, but not now."

"How dare you say that?!"

"I pity you, father," Arthur spat. "Why do you hate magic? What has it ever done to you?"

Uther visibly paled as his mind turned to the reason behind his hatred. How could he like it? Accept it? Magic was the one thing that had taken away his true love, nothing else. There was no way he was going to rest until he made sure every last bit of magic was wiped off the Earth. Sorcery did not deserve a mention in his Kingdom, not when it caused so much pain and suffering. He knew he had to do the right thing, he knew he had to get rid of that manservant before he caused the same pain to his son. That was reason enough.

"Go on, tell me," Arthur said, his voice softening the slightest bit at his father's apparent discomfort. "I need to understand why you are doing this."

"That is a subject for another day," Uther said gravely, his voice low and dangerous. "When you are King, you will be told of why magic needs to be kept at bay. Until then, there is no need for you to question me or my judgments. Is that understood?"

"No, it's not understood!" Arthur retorted. "What are you keeping from me?"

"I'm keeping nothing from you, Arthur. I am only protecting you."

"I don't need protecting. Least of all from you; Merlin is not going to harm me. Don't you think that if he was, he would have done so already?"

"That is not for me to say. I have said it before; he is a sorcerer and must be dealt with as the law of Camelot commands. I have sent for the executioner and that will be the last you ever hear of your manservant. I don't want to see you get hurt and I'm going to make sure his head is chopped clean off tomorrow and there will be nothing you can do about it!" Uther concluded, managing to sound both smug and furious.

"You are never going to learn are you?" Arthur said, his anger suddenly disappearing, replaced by grim determination. "And I pity you for that. Camelot is never going to advance if you hold us back like this. Magic deserves a place in his Kingdom and I assure you, that when you are gone, I will bring it back."

"You cannot mean that," Uther stated, his voice changing to a mixture of anger and shock.

"Oh, I do," Arthur assured him with a nod. "The evil sorcerers must be eradicated, I admit, but not everyone is evil. They can help, be an asset."

"We've been through this, Arthur," Uther began.

"We have, but there is nothing more to say. And you certainly won't be hearing anything further from me. Not until you learn. Not until you learn how to accept that magic has a part in this word and there is nothing you can do to deny it. Until that day, I am no longer proud to call you my father," Arthur finished, defiantly. Turning, he walked somewhat calmly away, ignoring his father's stunned silence as he did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Nothing much has changed - I still don't own the character below

_So, another long chapter is below, with another rather possibly sad and forboding ending (sorry!) I'm not entirely happy with it but, I hope you all enjoy it still, and don't forget to review! :) It only takes a few moments and really encourages me. :P Thanks again!_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

As the door closed firmly behind him and Arthur was sure he was alone, he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief as he did. Arguing against the King, his own father, had never been easy, but this was, by far, the biggest argument they'd had. Arthur had never walked out on him like that before, and had never, ever questioned his judgment about magic. The Prince knew there'd be hell to pay, but if it meant Merlin living, then it was worth every second. But the way Uther had responded, Merlin's life was pretty much over.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur composed himself before walking purposefully back to his quarters, knowing Morgana and her maid would be waiting there for him.

"What happened?" Morgana asked, stepping forward as Arthur rounded the corner.

"He's not going to let up," Arthur said with a sigh. "I tried arguing, but, you know my father. It's involving magic, so he's not going to take back his decision," Morgana and Gwen both nodded solemnly. The former deciding not to point out to the Prince that the reason Uther wouldn't back down was probably due to Arthur's arguing.

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked, looking between Arthur and Morgana, choosing to ignore their defeated looks.

"Help him escape?" Morgana suggested, thinking back to when they all helped in getting Mordred away.

"Where would he go?" Arthur reasoned. "My father knows that he came from Ealdor. If Merlin was to escape he'd send knights out to destroy the village. All of Merlin's home would be destroyed; his mother," and Morgana's face fell.

"I...I'm sorry to interrupt, but should we continue this inside your chambers, Sire?" Gwen asked, as another maid passed them in the corridor.

Arthur nodded. "You don't need to apologise, Guinevere," He said softly and simply, before opened the door to his room and closing it when the three of them were all inside.

"You're right," Morgana said, restarting the discussion. "Besides, Merlin belongs here. With you," she nodded to Arthur. "And with Gaius and all of us. Camelot's his home now," she continued, watching as both Arthur and Gwen nodded.

"But what can we do?" Gwen said, desperately. "We have to do something!" Arthur sighed, knowing this to be true, but couldn't think of anything that would help. The Prince sat back in his chair at the table and gestured for Morgana and Gwen to do the same, before pouring himself a drink; something, he realised, Merlin had always done for him.

"Do you know of any magic spells or enchantments or something which could disguise him?" Morgana asked, once again being the one to come up with a suggestion.

"I don't know," Arthur said, frowning and looking down before snapped his head up just as fast as he was hit with an idea. "But I'd bet Gaius does. Merlin said he knew about his powers. I'd bet they'd have a book or something with... sorcerer stuff written it in."

Morgana sniggered, despite the situation. "Sorcerer stuff?" She raised a mocking eyebrow and Arthur shot her a glare in reply. The Ward then smiled. "It's a good idea, though."

Gwen nodded. "I think we should ask Gaius first. I'm sure it's probably already crossed his mind, and Merlin's, to look in those books."

"Fair point," Arthur said, ponderously. "I sent Gaius to make sure Merlin was treated well. Back before I talked with my father. I don't know how long he will be," the words were barely out of his mouth before there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Morgana replied, earning herself another glare, courtesy of Arthur. The door creaked slightly as it was eased open to reveal Gaius himself.

"How is he?" Arthur spoke before Gaius had even entered the room. The physician didn't reply until he had stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"He says he's fine," Gaius told them, his tone implying that he didn't believe what Merlin had said. Arthur nodded, seemingly satisfied before offering a seat to Gaius, who declined politely.

"Gaius, we were just thinking," Gwen began. "Is there any way of using magic to disguise Merlin, so he could escape, but still stay here?"

"We're trying to think of a way of getting Merlin out of this," Morgana explained.

"Of getting us all out of this," Arthur muttered.

"I see," Gaius frowned. "And considering that, I'm afraid I bring some bad news," Everyone's previously hopeful faces fell. "I'm sorry," Gaius continued, genuinely feeling their pain. "There is a way of creating a disguise potion, however the ingredients required and difficult to come by and it needs to be allowed to brew under a full moon. It would have never been finished in time."

There was a sad silence before Arthur spoke. "It was a good idea anyway, Morgana."

"Thanks," the King's Ward replied, giving a weak smile as Gwen put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Both Merlin and I have exhausted our supply of knowledge of sorcery. I now fear there is little magic can do to help us," Gaius stated and everyone's spirits fells just that little bit more.

"But surely there must be something else we can do?!" Arthur said, glancing frantically at each person in turn. "Something not magic related."

Gaius sighed, not wanting to speak what was on his mind, despite knowing he had to. "Every action is going to have its consequence, Arthur," He said, gravely.

"What if I don't care about the consequences?!" Arthur retorted, before backtracking, realising how he'd spoken to the respected physician. "Sorry," He muttered. "I shouldn't have..." he trailed off, placing his head in his hands.

"Don't apologise," Gaius told his quietly. "Trust me. I know exactly how you feel. I really do."

Arthur looked up and gave a watery smile, which the old physician returned. "I know, Gaius. I know."

For a few moments the four of them left each other to their own dark thoughts. How did this happen? In less than two days they had discovered their friend was a sorcerer, their Prince had almost been killed and now Uther was planning on beheading Merlin. How could this have gone so far in such little time? And beneath their sadness, there was the tiniest pool of guilt. Because, deep down, each and every one of them: Arthur, Gaius, Morgana and Gwen. Each of them thought of this as their own fault.

"Are you allowed to see him?" Gwen chocked out, breaking the silence. They all turned to Arthur, who flashed a weak smile at the prospect of seeing Merlin.

"I can't see why not."

"We must watch out for Uther; he'll have warned the guards, too," Gaius pointed out. "Knowing him, he'll try and keep you all away from Merlin as much as possible."

"Not if I can help it," Arthur growled determinedly as he stood up. There was little left to be said as they all marched out of the room and began the decent to the dungeons.

"Let me handle this," Arthur said to the others as they came across the first guard on the outer ring of the guard layers which secured the cells. As the Prince stepped out of the shadows and into view of the guard, there was a clinking of chain mail as the guard straightened himself up.

"Sire," The guard greeted him with a small bow.

"I have requested permission to visit the newest prisoner from my father, the King," Arthur said, regally.

"Of course," The guard replied, gesturing with his head for the four of them to carry on.

With a slight grin and breath of relief, Arthur carried on, thankful that Uther had not yet informed the guards. He used the same excuse to get past each level of security, finally reaching Merlin's cell. The young sorcerer was seated on the dirty ground, looking up and smiling softly when he noticed his visitors. With another deliverance of the same phrase, Arthur was able to convince the remaining guards to leave and give them all some privacy with the prisoner.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Merlin asked in an incredulous tone, once the guards had disappeared from sight.

Arthur looked like he could have slapped the boy for asking such a stupid question. "We've come down to visit you, idiot!" He replied instead, trying to show how upset he was at seeing his manservant in such conditions which such a fate ahead of him.

Merlin grinned, although not as widely as usual. "Thanks," He said, grateful of the company, which took his mind off... other things. "So what happened?"

"Uther went slightly mad," Morgana said.

"I think slightly mad is an understatement," Gwen told him. "He was very angry."

"Even more so when I tried to speak with him," Arthur added in.

"What did you say?" Merlin asked, curious.

"I..." Arthur ran his hand though his head, as though he was strangely embarrassed. "I tried to make his see sense. Tried to make him reconsider your..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

Merlin gave a weak smile, knowing Arthur would see it as a thank you. "I'm glad you tried."

"I just wish I could have done more," Arthur whispered. "I'm sorry."

Merlin closed his eyes, wincing at the pain in Arthur's voice. He wished he could somehow comfort the Prince, but the cell bars made that difficult.

"We're still going to come up with something, Merlin," Gwen told him, adamantly.

"We're not going to give up," Morgana reinforced her maid's point and Merlin gave another thank you nod. Despite the hope, clearly visible in both Gwen and Morgana, Merlin could easily sense the lack of it in both Gaius and Arthur. They hadn't given up, but they'd lost a little bit more hope as the situation had slowly gotten more drastic.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak again when there was a yell from behind them. "The guards," the Prince muttered, before letting out a curse. "They must have got word from my father."

"You mean you're not meant to be down here!" Merlin cried, as his eyes widened.

"It's fine, Merlin," Gaius reassured him. "We're not going to get into trouble."

Merlin looked dubious. "You must go!"

"We're going," Arthur told him, keeping a look out as Gwen leaned through the bars to press a final goodbye kiss on Merlin's cheek. Morgana did the same on the other side. There was a final rush, which passed in a blur for Merlin, where Arthur ushered everyone out the back way to make sure they weren't targets for the guards.

There was a final moment, which seemed to last as though in slow motion, where Arthur turned back to look at Merlin; everybody else had gone ahead. The manservant was pressed up against the cell bars, his eyes shimmering with a look of pain, shock, worry and some other emotion Arthur couldn't describe. Was it admiration? Respect? Love? Friendship? The thoughts flashed at lightning speed through his head before Merlin blinked and the moment was gone.

"I'm so sorry," Arthur mouthed to Merlin, the mark of a tear glistening on his cheek. There was nothing left to say and the Prince disappeared around the corner moments before guards stormed the area.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I own none of that character's below, they belong to their respective owners

_First chapter up after _Merlin_ series 2 has started, I hope you all decide to keep reading and don't get distracted too much by the new series (and a very gorgeous looking, naked Bradley James) :) And I don't think I have ever laughed so much at the word Clotpole (I'm thinking of adopting it as my new insult!) :P I hope you all saw it anyway (had to download it, but the wait was worth it) It was very good. I could go on, but I won't as you're probabaly want to get onto reading this next chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway, please don't hate me too much and don't forget to review! :)_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Execution day.

Suddenly overcome with tiredness, Merlin had slept through the night; something he had not expected to achieve. He was, once again, woken to the soft almost musical voice calling his name. "_Emrys,_" Merlin slowly felt himself regaining consciousness. "_Emrys. Fear not, Emrys,_" However, just like two mornings previous, once Merlin was fully awake the voice stopped and he was left feeling more isolated than ever, not knowing what the voice had meant.

The morning passed swiftly. His breakfast came and went, making the young sorcerer feel more sick than full and before he knew it, he was being led out of his cell, up the stairs and into daylight: the courtyard.

Merlin had had no visitors since Gaius, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana had visited the previous night. He hoped they'd all got out alright. All he wanted was for them all to be safe. Was that too much to ask? Mentally shaking himself of all thoughts of his friends, Merlin turned his attention to his location. It wasn't the usual courtyard where the executions took place, which surprised Merlin slightly. It was a smaller courtyard on the other side of the castle, he noticed, realising that Uther didn't want his death to be a spectacle.

There was only a small crowd in the courtyard and seated above them on a higher viewing platform, the Royal Stand, sat the King himself, along with Arthur, Morgana and Gwen, all of which looked apprehensive and terrified. Gaius was nowhere to be seen and for a moment Merlin hoped he had come up with a plan to save them all.

As he was dragged up beside them, for Uther's final consent, Gwen leaned down to whisper to him while the King was distracted in a conversation with Arthur.

"I'm sorry," she murmured for what must have been the hundredth time.

"We all are," Morgana added quickly, before turning to glance at Uther, pretending she hadn't said anything.

"I know," Merlin said, wearily, before remembering something which had come to him the previous night. "When this is over, can you send word to Ealdor and my mother? Tell her… tell her I'm sorry and that I…I love her," he whispered, stumbling over a few words as he tried to control his emotions. "I want her to know and I want you all to be there to comfort her," Merlin said, glancing cautiously at the King, who was now engaged in an argument with Arthur. It was now obvious, by the way they spoke, that they were still locked in a mutual disagreement. They seemed not to notice Merlin's own careful conversation, and his guard had, thankfully turned a blind eye to their exchange.

"Of course we will," Gwen said, another tear falling. "And Merlin…" she paused and in that brief second before she could say anything more, there was an uproar beside them as Arthur and Uther's argument got more louder.

"I cannot believe I am hearing this!" The King cried his disbelief at his son.

"You can't?" Arthur retorted mockingly. "Think about it, father. Just think about it for a moment. You are about to give the final order to have my… to have our friend's head chopped off just because he was brave enough to show his magic in public so he could save my life. Do you really think I'm going to take that without any protest?"

"As Crown Prince of Camelot, I expect you to. I don't care if he is your friend or not. He broke the law."

"He saved my life!" Arthur half yelled it. "You value the laws of Camelot over my own life? The life of your own son?"

"I didn't say that," Uther replied harshly, subtly gesturing to a pair of nearby guards to aid him. Only Merlin saw the motion.

"Arthur!" He yelled in warning. "Look out," He pointed as the two guards began to run towards him.

"Guards! Restrain them both," Uther's voice rang out, echoing around the courtyard walls. The guard attending Merlin immediately pulled the sorcerer's arms up behind his back, instantly immobilising him. He could only watch on as Arthur was, too, restrained, a look of pure contempt on his face, as he glared at the King.

"I don't want you making a scene," Uther whispered menacingly to Arthur.

"I will never forgive you," Arthur said back warningly, as his lip curled up in disgust.

Before anything else could be said or done, Merlin was suddenly pulled away rather roughly by his guard, who had obviously got word from Uther to hurry up. Arthur's face softened as he turned to watch Merlin being pulled away towards the executioners stand.

Merlin had forgotten completely about whatever Gwen was about to say to him as he winced and looked away from the restrained Arthur and shock friends. He glanced briefly over the small crowd, not recognising anyone in particular, his eyes only picking out a tall man towards the back, his face covered in a dark hood. Surely he looked too suspicious for Uther to allow in?

Trying to stop his eyes from suddenly watering, Merlin turned away from the crowd until his eyes came to rest on the executioners stand and block which he was being led to. The faceless guard actually muttered a brief apology before forcing him up the stairs to where the executioner stood waiting. Not expecting the rough shove in the back, the young sorcerer stumbled, feeling the material on his knees rip with the friction. Gwen gave a small gasp at this before, Merlin glimpsed out of the corner of his eye, turning to bury her face into Morgana's shoulder.

Beside them, Arthur's stony face remained stoical; determined not to show any emotions, even in front of the small crowd. Merlin turned to look at the Prince, determined to have the vision of his friends firmly in his mind as the last thing he'd seen.

Before the cloth bag was dragged over his eyes, Merlin caught the briefest glimpse of Gaius, as he suddenly appeared behind Morgana. Hope lifted in the younger man's chest at the sight of the physician; maybe he had come up with something. The hopes soon faded, however when Gaius gave a small shake of his head and the hope etched in Merlin's face was once again replaced with sorrow. The two then shared a swift last smile before Merlin's world was turned into darkness; never able to see light of day again.

The young sorcerer and manservant had little idea of what was going on, but soon found his head being forced onto a hard wooden stump. This was it. After all that, it was so simple. After all his secret keeping and hiding from friends, he was going to be killed for it. And they'd only known for two days, less even.

Suddenly, there was a shout of 'No!' from behind him and Merlin recognised the voice as Gwen's. Hearing, being his only source of sense, Merlin strained to hear the scrambling of bodies and the King's cry of 'Restrain her!' He instantly knew Gwen was now being held by guards.

"Merlin! No!" Gwen's voice continued to call out.

"Can somebody gag her?"

"No! Merlin!" She screamed his name and Merlin could only imagine the tears cascading down her face. "Merlin! I love you!"

Merlin swallowed, not knowing how to respond. Dare he reply? And if so, what to say?

"I love you, Mer-," Gwen's cried were cut short and Merlin suspected someone had found something to gag her with. There was another brief scuffle and then it all went quiet.

The silence had begun. This was it. This was the end. The ending of all.

"This boy has been convicted of using sorcery in my Kingdom and has been found guilty," Uther's commanding voice called out, silencing everybody with a tone of finality. "For this he will pay the price with his life."

Merlin mentally imagined Uther giving a wave of his arm, signalling to the executioner. As his head was still pressed to the block of wood, Merlin heard only the faintest grunt as the executioner lifted his axe. There was a gasp, which he faintly recognised as Morgana's and then another grunt.

"NOOO!" Arthur's angry, painful cry rang through Merlin's ears as the axe fell through the air, creating a dull whistle as it did.

It was the ending of all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Merlin_ or any of it's affiliates.

_I must, once again, thank everyone who has reviewed; this is now officially my most popular fic and I am most flattered by the response I've had. Thank you! :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, to be honest I'm not quite happy with the beginning part; I just couldn't get it right. :S But enjoy the drama and action anyway and don't forget to review! :P_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Gwen and Morgana had both turned away, their faces buried in each other's shoulder. Gaius closed his eyes wearily and turned away, the feeling of failure and sorrow overwhelming him. Arthur was the only one, besides his father, who kept his eyes on his manservant. They were the only ones which saw what happened next.

Merlin was holding his breath and subconsciously tensing himself, waiting for the sharp weight of the axe to come crashing into the back of his neck. The urge to use magic to save himself was overwhelming; the only thought stopping him was that of his friends and their possible punishment if he was to do so.

It took another few seconds for Merlin to realise something. He wasn't dead yet. He'd heard the whistle of the axe, the grunt of the executioner and then gasps of the crowd, and yet, he was still alive. Not wanting to let out his breath of relief too early, Merlin simply listened. And there it was. The faint murmur of old, unknown words and the distant tingle of magic. Someone was using magic and it was keeping him alive. Merlin sighed, letting his baited breath go with a sigh of relief.

"What the devil is going on?!" Uther's voice rang out and there were further gasps from the crowd. It had been a relatively normal execution until this.

The axe had suddenly jerked out of the executioner's hands as he had brought it down. The sharp blade getting nowhere near the young sorcerer's head as it was left hovering in the air above him. "If this is your doing, Arthur!" The King growled, turning to glare at his son.

"I swear it's not," Arthur replied, in amazement and relief. Merlin had been saved. He wasn't dead. Beside him, Morgana, Gaius and Gwen were all looking on in disbelief; they were witnessing a miracle. Still, kneeling on the execution platform, Merlin considered getting up and pulling the cloth off his face, but as soon as that thought had entered his mind, a voice had joined it. The same voice which has haunted his dreams in previous nights.

"_Emrys!_" Merlin gave a small gasp of his own. Only the Druids called him that. And then it clicked: A Druid was using magic to help him escape. "_Stay where you are, Emrys._"

"Why?" Merlin spoke out-loud, before remembering he could communicate with them in his mind. "_Why?_" He repeated silently.

"_Move and you will die,_" Merlin didn't reply. It was a good reason, in his opinion.

"Who are you?" Uther demanded, watching the axe warily. "Show yourself! Magic is being used and I command the sorcerer shows themselves now!" There was a hushed silence and Merlin wished he could see what was going on.

"Uther Pendragon!" The voice in Merlin's mind spoke out loud, his voice ringing through the small courtyard.

"Who are you?" Uther spoke again, drawing his sword as he did so. Beside him, Arthur drew his own weapon.

"My name is Godric," The man responded, pulling his dark hood back to reveal a weather beaten face. "I come as a soon-to-be hero of my people."

"Your people?" Uther frowned in anger.

"The Druids, of course," Godric responded, a hint of amusement in his voice. There was another gasp from the crowd and scramble as they all attempted to move away from the newcomer. Merlin felt the wooden execution platform shudder as his executioner leapt down from it, running to join the rest of the crowd. On the Royal Stand, Gwen, Gaius and Morgana had stepped back, the physician standing in front of the two women in a protective stance. Arthur and Uther meanwhile had stepped forward towards Godric.

"Why have you come here and why do you call yourself a soon-to-be hero of your people?" It was Arthur's voice, this time, which rang out.

"I have come here to fulfil my destiny, young Prince."

"And what is your destiny?" Uther continued the conversation, his voice wary, yet confident.

Godric gave a twisted smile. "To kill the King, of course," He laughed.

"Guards!" Uther commanded with another wave of his hand.

"No! _Heáhfýr behringed,_" Godric cried, sending out a circle of flame which enclosed the small courtyard, cutting of the small crowd of spectators and the majority of the guards and sealing in himself, the Royal Stand and Merlin. Morgana gave a small yelp as she was reminded of her previous nightmare. Beside her, Gwen placed a hand on her arm in comfort and despite the situation the King's Ward smiled gratefully.

"_Swíman,_" Godric continued in the old language, rendering the remaining guards, unconscious before they had the chance to move.

"What have you done?" Uther gasped, his face contorting into one of fury.

"They are merely knocked out," Godric replied, gesturing to the guards. "They will awake in a few hours time, when you are dead and Camelot is once again home to magic."

"That will never happen. You will be defeated," Uther stated, walking calmly down from the viewing platform, barely wincing at the heat of the flames.

Godric laughed. "Oh will I? You cannot defeat me."

Arthur swung his sword and followed his father down to ground level. "Arthur, get back," Uther turned to his son, scornfully.

"No," Arthur refused. "You will need all the help you can get."

"This is not your fight, Arthur. Get back and protect your people," the King replied, looking up at the three remaining persons on the stand. Arthur followed his gaze and sighed, taking a single step back where he would still be able to back his father up if need be.

"Finished your little pep talk?" Godric mocked and Uther responded with a swing of his sword. The Druid grinned manically and the flames reared up, making getting past them impossible.

"Finished showing off?" Uther retorted, glancing at the flames.

Godric grinned once more. "Tell me Uther Pendragon, did you use my truth draught I sent you?"

"Your truth draught?" Uther questioned, his face hard.

"Why do you think I sent it? As a gift? Of course not!" Godric answered his own question in a harsh voice. "I sent it so you'd find a sorcerer to execute in public."

"Why?" Growled Uther.

"So I could have an audience when I finally killed you and make history!" He answered as though it were obvious. "I admit, it's not as large as I would have hoped, but killing you in front of your son will be good enough."

"No!" Arthur cried for the second time that morning.

"Arthur, keep back and don't listen to him," Uther spoke, keeping his eyes on the man in front of him. Arthur was furious, but kept back, prepared to step in at any time. There was no way he was going to let a Druid kill his father.

On the other side of the circle enclosed by flame, no one noticed Merlin. While the pre-fight challenges and mockery had been taking place and everyone's eyes had been on Godric and Uther, Merlin had taken the cloth bag off his head and stepped down from the execution platform, recognising Godric as the cloaked man from before. The young sorcerer was now hidden from their view behind the wooden structure and contemplating what to do.

"Say your prayers, King. And hope your son is up to the job of restoring magic to this Kingdom," Godric said with a manic grin. And before Uther had the chance to attack, the Druid spoke once more. "_Ábrad-_" He was cut off as another magical word was said, drowning out the rest of the Druid's sentence.

"_Áscrencan_" Merlin cried, with a flash of gold streaking through his eyes, watching as the Druid stumbled on nothing and fell, his mouth filling with dirt.

"Merlin!" There was a simultaneous, amazed cry from Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and Morgana. Merlin turned to look at them and flashed a somewhat cheeky grin. Uther remained where he was, considering running the two of them through with his sword.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Merlin apologised to the King, before he could act on anything. "He was going to kill you and… I… I couldn't let him," Uther gave a stiff nod in thanks, unsure of how to respond.

"Why you little...!" Godric stood up, furiously as he brushed dirt off his clothes and Merlin turned away from the King to look him in the eye.

"If there is a next time for this, make sure the sorcerer is actually executed before you start killing people," Merlin told him, his voice harsh. "You spoke of your destiny too soon; you should have waited until I was dead!"

"I thought you would be all for seeing Uther overthrown," Godric spat, angrily.

Merlin shook his head. "He is my King."

"Do you not know of your own destiny and that of Arthur and the return of magic?"

"I do," Merlin told him, his voice rather content, considering the situation. "But the time for that destiny to unfold is not now. Arthur is still too young to become king," Merlin continued, glancing up at the Prince, as he repeated what the Great Dragon had once told him.

"Then what of my destiny?" Godric snarled. "I am to kill the King!"

"I think not," Uther answered, raising his sword above his head.

"G_efreojgt!_" Godric commanded, with a somewhat lazy flick of his hand and the King froze in position.

"Father!" Arthur cried out, rushing forward. "What have you done!?" His question was not answered as Godric turned to Merlin and muttered another spell. "_Sníðung._"

The young sorcerer fell back, clutching at his side, which had instantly began to bleed from a gash which had suddenly appeared. With a groan, Merlin fell fully, landing hard on the ground. Through the sudden blackness which threatened to overcome him, Merlin heard the cries of his friends. Blinking, he turned to look at the Druid, who had turned his attention to Arthur.

"No... Arthur... look out!" Merlin croaked, his voice too quiet to be heard.

"You are next, young Pendragon," Godric said, triumphantly, ignoring Merlin completely.

"No!" Merlin, in the face of Arthur's danger, found the strength to stand once more, wincing at the pain which shot through his side. "No, he's not, you are," and before the Druid could even turn to face Merlin, the young sorcerer cried out, "_Ábradwian!" _The death spell.

With a final scream, Godric fell, never to move again; the flames he had created before extinguished themselves in seconds. Uther's previously frozen figure, returned to life with a look of amazement at what had just unfolded. Never had he seen so much magic in recent times. With a slight nod of satisfaction and relief, Merlin collapsed again, allowing his world to turn black and silent.

* * *

A/N2 - _if you are interested, the language I used for the spells is a combination of traditional old English words and Welsh words. They were found using an online translator, so may not completely accurate. However, you should be able to get the general gist of what they mean and what they do. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own any of the character's mentioned below (except Godric... although, contrary to that, I don't think he's actually mentioned in this chapter... at least not by name anyway)

_Onto chapter sixteen. :P I hope you all enjoy! :)_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Merlin!" Gwen cried out the name first, instantly dashing out from behind Gaius and rushing over to the fallen sorcerer. She, Morgana and Gaius had watched the whole situation unfold in front of them and only now did they hurry forward.

"We need to get him inside," Gaius said, quickly as he knelt down beside the unconscious Merlin and the stricken Gwen. "He needs urgent medical attention or he's going to bleed out."

"I've got him," Arthur answered, appearing beside them, sword now sheathed. "Just tell me where to take him."

"My quarters," Gaius responded, standing up as Arthur carefully, yet easily picked up Merlin; the Prince ignoring the blood which smeared his shirt. Morgana and Gwen followed them as they walked quickly back to the castle; everyone purposely forgetting about the execution.

"Now, hold on!" Uther spoke for the first time since being unfrozen; his shock at the situation gone as he realised they were all taking his execution victim away. The four of them paused and turned to look at their King, watching as he too sheathed his sword.

"You can't execute him, father," Arthur pleaded, despite the stern tone in his voice.

"Arthur is right, Sire," Gaius said, hurriedly; they needed to get Merlin healed and quickly. "Even if you still want to execute Merlin, despite what he's done, you cannot do it now. He needs medical attention and urgently."

Uther looked conflicted for a moment before waving them on, smiling slightly at the look of gratitude which flashed across his son's face.

But what was he to do now? The young servant, Merlin had saved his life. The life of the King who was about to have him executed. He was going to kill you and I couldn't let him. His thoughts flashed back to what his son's manservant had said. He is my King. Could he really sentence someone that apparently loyal to death, again? Especially after the boy saved his life, while risking his own? It was still his duty, as King, to keep Camelot free of sorcery, but what harm could such a boy do? Was it worth it to keep his Kingdom safe? Killing someone who had saved both him and his son in as many days and risking Arthur's hatred and blame?

Shaking his head, Uther first commanded several guards to carry the unconscious ones back to the castle before heading up to Gaius' chambers. He had much to ponder.

* * *

"Lay him on the table," Gaius told Arthur as he quickly cleared books and parchment off it.

"What now?" Gwen asked; worry covering every inch of her face, despite Morgana's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Gaius muttered, more to himself that anyone else. The physician pulled a clean towel out from a drawer on his left to staunch the thick flow. "Hold that down with as much pressure as possible," Gaius continued, turning to the Prince, who nodded; doing exactly what was asked.

"The wound was caused by magic," Gwen pointed out, rather suddenly.

"She's right," Morgana agreed, fearfully. "Will it be any harder to stop?"

"It's difficult to say. I will try my best," Gaius muttered, flashing the briefest look at Arthur. The physician already knew its magical properties and already knew what had to be done. "I'll need some water and a few more towels, though. Could you fetch them for me?" Gaius said, directing his question at Gwen and Morgana.

"Of course," Gwen replied, politely before for and Morgana walked swiftly off, to fetch what was needed.

"Guinevere was right, Sire," Gaius said once the two women had left the room. "The wound was cut using magic and I'm afraid only magic can heal it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Arthur said, somewhat angrily as it dawned on him that only Merlin could do magic and was currently unconscious. "Are you saying he cannot be saved?"

"No," Gaius replied, pausing as Merlin let out a groan of pain. "Apply more pressure, Arthur," he said sternly, before going back to their previous conversation. "He can be saved, which was why I sent Morgana and Gwen away."

"What? How?" Arthur demanded. The physician raised an eyebrow, merely looking at the Prince, until it dawned on him and his mouth opened in a small 'O' of understanding.

"I'd prefer if you kept it to yourself, however," Gaius told him. "I don't want your father learning of it."

"Of course," Arthur said, amazed. "But…"

"No, I am not like Merlin. He on truly one of a kind," Gaius answered the unaired question and Arthur couldn't help but agree. "I only learned magic to heal and a very long time ago at that. It's not very powerful and it's only in situations like these, when I put it into practise."

Arthur nodded, still in a daze. "You're secret is safe with me. Does… uh… does Merlin know?"

"He probably has his suspicions," the physician smiled fondly. "But I think two people knowing is enough for my secret. If we are lucky, Uther may consider being lenient towards Merlin, considering he saved his life; I wouldn't want to jeopardise that with him knowing of my own abilities."

"It's fine, Gaius," Arthur said, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on the physician's shoulder.

"Pressure, Sire!" Gaius reminded, bringing the Prince back to the current situation.

"Sorry," Arthur muttered, more to Merlin than Gaius. "What now?"

"Keep applying pressure; the less blood loss the better," Gaius muttered, before carefully cutting Merlin's shirt off, revealing a skinny pale torso, smeared with blood.

"Ok, take the cloth off, Arthur." Gaius told him, and the Prince obeyed. "I'm sorry you have to see this."

"If it saves his life, Gaius…" Arthur couldn't continue, his mind filling with thoughts of what would happen if Gaius couldn't save him.

"_Gelácnian,_" Gaius suddenly commanded, not waiting for Arthur to finish. The physician watched carefully as the golden threads spread from his hands and into the wound. Arthur watched in totally amazement, as the wound began to almost re-stitch itself, until on a scar was left along with the previous smears of blood.

"That is the best I can do," Gaius breathed heavily, once the golden threads had ceased and the physician has collapsed back onto a chair, exhausted with his efforts. "I believe I have forgotten how much that really wears me out," he muttered, before continuing for seriously. "He'll have that scar forever, but he will survive."

"Thank you, Gaius," Arthur muttered, flashing a grateful smile at the physician before pressing a clean hand towel to his manservant's forehead. "It means a lot."

Gaius merely waved it off, before looking up as Morgana and Gwen re-entered the room; bursting through the door, complete with fresh water and more clean towels. Arthur quickly removed his hand from Merlin's forehead, determined to still look manly in front of the women.

"How is he?" Gwen asked, not noticing as Arthur stepped smoothly away from Merlin. "What…" the maid stammered as she came into view of Merlin's wound. "It…it's healed?" She looked up with wide eyes.

"Arthur, what happened?" Morgana asked, placing the pail of water down and coming to stand beside Gwen. "Is he alright? How did he heal so fast?"

Arthur sighed and looked at the tired physician, who blinked very meaningfully and slowly. "He's going to be fine," Arthur told them.

"But what happened to his wound?"

"We don't know, my dear," Gaius took over.

"But, Gaius. It's fully healed?"

"I have eyes, too, Gwen," he reminded her softly. "We don't know how it happened. But the wound was made by magic, and it seemed Merlin had enough strength left to heal it himself."

"You mean…" Gwen looked down at the unmoving form of Merlin. "He was powerful enough to heal himself, even though he was unconscious?"

"We believe so," Gaius said.

"Arthur?"

"He's right, Morgana," Arthur answered. "It was incredible. The wound… it just… stitched itself up. There was a kind of golden glow, but that was it," he turned to Gaius. "That's as much as I can explain."

Morgana and Gwen nodded, relieved Merlin would be alright. "How long until he wakes up?" Gwen asked, now kneeling down beside the young sorcerer and holding his hand.

"The magic he used to heal himself, may have taken it out of him," Gaius replied, glad the two women hadn't noticed his slightly exhausted state. "He could sleep for days."

There was a sudden groan from the table and everyone turned their eyes to Merlin.

"Or perhaps not," Gaius said, a smile creeping up his face.

"Merlin?" Gwen questioned, the hope rising in his voice. Morgana stood beside Arthur, who was fighting the urge to kneel down beside Gwen and Merlin; he wanted to be by his manservant's side in situations like this.

"Go on," Morgana muttered, nudging the Prince.

"Sorry?" Arthur said, pretending he didn't know what she meant.

"It's obvious you care for him. Go and sit by him," Morgana said with a knowing smile. "He'll appreciate it."

There was another moan from the table and Arthur could just see eyes moving behind the closed eyelids. He turned to Morgana who simply gestured with her head, the knowing smile still curving her lips. With a sigh, Arthur flashed her a small smile, before sidestepping Gwen and kneeling down on Merlin's other side. The young manservant groaned again, and slowly blinked his eyes open; the faces of Arthur and Gwen just coming into focus.

"Ar…thur?" He moaned in pain, reaching a hand to his side and feeling the rougher skin of a scar. "Gwen? What happened?"

Blinking again, his opened his eyes fully and found himself lying on the rather hard table in Gaius' quarters. A look of confusion crossed his face and both Arthur and Gwen smiled fondly at him. "What happened?" He repeated, slowly. "The last thing… was…"

Merlin trailed off and promptly fell back into unconsciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I own not... which is a bit tragic actually

_Again, I am completely overwhelmed with the response to this and I, once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing. It really makes my day. :) __I have to admit, that this isn't my best chapter. I really wanted to lighten it a bit after all the doom and gloom of previous chapters, so that's how it's come across in this chapter, especially at the end. Also, I should apologise to all the Gwen/Merlin fans out there. Really, I am sorry. :S _

_Hope you all enjoy anyway. :)_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Merlin was once again awake, much to the joy and relief of them all. This time, however the servant was half propped up on Gaius' bed and covered in a few sheets.

"I was wounded…" The young sorcerer's voice trailed off as he fingered the white scar on his side; his torso still bare. "How did it… how did it heal so fast?" He looked up, directing his question at Gaius.

"You healed yourself," Gaius said, smiling. Merlin opened his mouth to question further but the physician saved him the breath. "Don't ask me how, but your wound was cut with magic. It seemed as though your body drew the magic out of you and healed itself."

"Oh…" Merlin said, looking Gaius directly in the eye. The older physician gave the tiniest nod, implying there was more to it and not to speak of it. "Oh," Merlin said again, this time in understanding. "Of course."

"It seems you are more powerful than you look," Arthur smiled, rather fondly at his servant, who returned the smile.

"The last thing I remember was killing Godric," Merlin admitted, suddenly with a sigh, his mind filling with regretful images of it. As much as he hated and despised himself for killing others, he knew it had to be done. Morgana handed him a goblet of water and he muttered his thanks, sipping at it gratefully with one hand; Gwen still held the other. "Oh my god…" Merlin suddenly started, turning wildly to look at them all in turn. "The King? Is he alright?"

"He is fine," a voice from the doorway answered and the five of them turned at breakneck speed, their eyes landing on the King himself. How long he had been standing there, nobody knew; their attention had all been on Merlin. "Thank you for asking," Uther continued curtly, ignoring the shocked looks he was given.

Merlin nodded his head in a brief response, before there was uproar and the King was blocked from his view as four bodies moved to stand between him and the King.

"Father, there is no way I can let you…"

"He's still just a boy…"

"He saved your life…"

"You can't…"

"We won't let you…"

They all spoke at once and Merlin was overcome with gratitude at the support he was receiving. All of his friends were standing up for him. Standing up to the King. Even Gwen was there, trying to making a point, her hand no longer grasping his. The young sorcerer's thoughts drifted away as the sounds of protest stopped.

"Gaius," Uther turned to the physician first. He was seemingly nonplussed with the outbursts from them all and, frankly, Merlin was glad. The last thing was wanted now, was them all to be thrown in the dungeons for speaking out.

"Sire."

"Please," the King held open the door of the physician's quarters and gestured. "Come with me."

Slightly wary, Gaius turned to face the four younger people, all of whom nodded, gesturing with their eyes for him to follow the King.

"Of course, Sire," Gaius replied with a small bow, before following the King out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Gwen, Morgana, Arthur and, lastly, Merlin all let out sighs of relief simultaneously. They were all wondering the same thing and Morgana voiced it out loud.

"What was that all about, then?"

"I don't know," Gwen said, honestly. "But…"

"I've never seen him so calm in the face of blatant sorcery," Arthur said in amazement, continuing what Gwen was going to say.

"I'd hope that's a good thing," Merlin muttered.

"Trust me, it is," Morgana said with a smile. "We may still all get out of this yet."

"And wanting to only talk with Gaius is a good sign," Arthur continued. "They share a very close friendship," Arthur swallowed, his mind going back to his argument the previous day. Internally cursing himself, he made a mental note to apologise as soon as possible.

Gwen nodded in agreement, before suddenly blushing red as her own mind turned to what she had said earlier in front of them all. Morgana instantly sensed her maid's discomfort and knew what it was about. She coughed pointedly.

"Arthur, why don't we go and… get some fresh clothes for Merlin," Morgana stated.

"Why?" Arthur frowned, missing both Gwen's blushing and the entire point completely. "He's got plenty here; he lives here, remember," Arthur reminded her as though it was her that was missing the point.

"Oh, just come on!" Morgana said, grabbing the Prince by the arm and dragging him up.

"What? Morgana! What are you doing?" Arthur protested. "What has gotten into you?"

Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes, repeating herself through gritted teeth. "Let's just go and get some fresh clothes. I think Merlin might need some more. Gwen is perfectly capable of looking after him."

"But," Arthur began. "I want to stay with him."

"Plenty of time for that later, Arthur," Morgana said, firmly dragging him over to the door. Still looking confused, Morgana pulled him down and whispered in his ear, explaining. Gwen watched, out of the corner of her eye as she kept her head down. Arthur's face suddenly showed realisation and the Prince glanced back at the two servants with a grin before being pulled out the door, once again, by Morgana.

Gwen let out a nervous laugh as the sound of their footsteps echoed away, before turning to Merlin, who was looking slightly abash.

"I… uh…" Gwen tried to begin. "I just wanted to… uh…"

"It's alright, Gwen," Merlin said, taking her hand once more and squeezing it softly. "I understand."

"Y…you do?" Gwen's eyes widened.

"Yes," Merlin confirmed with a grin.

"No…but. I said… I said I loved you," Gwen said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"I know, and I love you too, Gwen."

"You do?"

"Of course, you are like a sister to me," Merlin said, as though the concept was obvious.

"Oh, thank god!" Gwen said, clearly relieved. "I thought you were going to say, you loved me as in more than a friend or something."

"Ooh," was all Merlin could think to reply.

"Because, I just didn't want you to die, not knowing how much I care for you. How much we all do because I knew you weren't going to hear it from the others," Gwen continued and Merlin nodded this time, in understanding. "Because, I really do care for you, but just as in a sister kind of a way. I'm not saying you're not lovable in any other kind of a way or anything, that's just how I feel about you, you know…?" Gwen finished, sounding a lot less sure of herself.

"I know, Gwen and I understand," Merlin reassured her with another smile. "And I'm glad."

"I mean, I'm sorry that I don't love you in a more… in a different way, it's just there's…"

"Someone else?" Merlin guessed, a cheeky grin, flitting across his face and Gwen's blush deepened. "Ooh! Who is it?"

"No one," Gwen replied, looking down, embarrassed.

"Come on, you can tell me," Merlin told her, then wincing slightly as he moved into a more comfortable position.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked, worriedly as she noticed his wince.

"Fine," Merlin muttered. "And stop changing the subject," he grinned slyly again, to show he wasn't in too much pain. "Who is it?"

"Fine," Gwen said, before lowering her voice to mutter. "Lancelot."

"Lancelot!" Merlin repeated, louder. "Really?"

"Shhh!" Gwen hushed, blushing even further. "I know he was only here for a short time and I know I haven't seen him since, but…"

"You felt something for him then and really miss him now," Merlin guessed, knowingly and the maid nodded. "Don't worry, Gwen. He'll be coming back," The maid look up and returned the smile Merlin was giving her.

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone, though," she said seriously.

"Course," Merlin nodded with a possibly mock smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I own a _Merlin_ box set, but that's it. I certainly don't own the characters below.

_I hope you all enjoy this, my third last chapter (I believe) And as promised, this also contains Uther and Gaius' conversation. I think Uther is quite a bit OOC in this... considering... however, I have tried to make it seem more natural and hopefully Gaius isn't too badly written. I hope you enjoy anyway and look forward to your opinions. Thank you! :)_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"How much longer do we have to wait out here?" Arthur complained before being silenced of any further comments by Morgana's glare.

"Not much longer," the King's Ward reassured him.

"He's my manservant, Morgana. I should be up there with him."

Morgana sighed, despite being touched by Arthur's caring towards his servant. "Come on then, that should be long enough. Just make lots of noise before opened the door. We don't want to interrupt any important conversations."

Arthur muttered something, which sounded like a praise, before leaping up and almost running up the stairs. Reaching the top, he coughed violently and loudly and waited a few more seconds before opening the door.

"Arthur, did you bring those clothes?" Merlin greeted, knowing full well, the Prince hadn't.

"Oh… uh… no, sorry. We couldn't find any," Arthur gave a mock-grim smile. "Bad luck, aye." Merlin couldn't help but roll his eyes and, beside him, Gwen smothered a giggle.

"I know there are some in his room," Gwen admitted, getting up and smiling at Morgana as she entered the room; obviously not having rushed up the stairs. Their eye's connected and Gwen nodded slightly, letting her Lady know all was well. Morgana nodded and smiled in reply. "I'll be right back," Gwen continued, before making her way into Merlin's room to collect the clothes.

"You didn't see Gaius and Uther out there?" Merlin questioned both Morgana and Arthur.

"Sorry, no," Arthur replied.

"They must have gone somewhere more private," Morgana suggested and Merlin looked down, nodding.

"They'll sort it out, Merlin," Arthur reassured, sensing the sorcerer's worry. "And even if they don't, I promise I won't let anything happen. I promise I won't put you through that again."

"I know," Merlin said with a small smile. "Thanks. I just wish I knew what they were discussing."

"I don't think that's something we'll ever find out, I'm afraid."

* * *

"Sire?" Gaius questioned the King first as they entered his own private quarters. Their journey to this side of the castle was silent and the physician had only been in these private rooms a few times. He knew this would be something important.

"I want your advice, old friend."

"If this is about Merlin's fate, then the only advice you will receive from me will be biased, Sire," the physician admitted rather bluntly.

The King nodded. "I realise that, Gaius. But, what do I do?"

The physician frowned and looked up at Uther, noticing, for the first time the helplessness and confusion in his eyes. The King was desperate and Gaius realised he didn't know what to do. For so long Uther had been under the illusion that magic and sorcery was evil. It was only now, in the wake of Merlin saving both the King and his son, that Uther was beginning to question himself and his decisions. He was at his most vulnerable.

"I've always been against sorcery, ever since the night... Arthur was born. It's my sworn enemy and I haven't known any different," the King admitted what Gaius had been thinking, his voice breaking through the emotion.

"I know, Sire," Gaius nodded, thinking back to that night. "But Merlin is not your enemy."

"He's a sorcerer."

"He is. But he is also brave and loyal to his King and Prince. Hasn't the past few days shown you that?" Gaius responded, reasonably.

"He... saved my life and Arthur's life," Uther said, as though only fully accepting it now. "He saved me, even though I was to have him executed."

"You are his King," Gaius said, shadowing what Merlin, himself, had said earlier to Godric. Uther could only respond by nodding, as he sat back in a chair, looking defenceless and exhausted.

"But what do I do, Gaius?" He repeated. "The laws of Camelot cannot be bent. If I am seen as being weak by letting him live..."

"You will not be seen as weak, my Lord," Gaius disagreed. "Only as lenient towards laws you know to be overly strict."

The King sighed and slowly placed his head in his hands. "If I execute him, Arthur will never forgive me," he muttered.

"No. He won't," Gaius agreed as kindly as possible. "You son has grown very fond of his servant."

"I know. I... I don't think I could live with myself if he hated me so," Uther admitted, again showing his vulnerability, making Gaius almost pity him.

"No, Sire."

"Would you forgive me, Gaius?" Uther looked up; his own eyes boring into the physician's.

Gaius bowed his head, before shaking it slightly. "I am sorry, Uther."

"No," Uther commanded, sternly. "Do not apologise, Gaius," The King stood up and walked over, placing a comforting hand on the physician's shoulder.

"I cannot let you sentence him to execution again, Sire."

"I know," Uther said, giving the briefest smile. "I would think you inhuman if you did."

There was a content silence between the two of them, before Gaius spoke once more, trying to hide his shock at the King's words. Never had Uther been so lenient and almost kind. "Thank you, Sire," Gaius said and the King nodded.

"Maybe Arthur was right," Uther began. "Maybe it's time I began to learn."

Gaius nodded. "Will you ever tell him, Sire?" He questioned and the King instantly knew what he was referring to.

"One day, Gaius. I promised myself that much," Uther sighed.

"You are not afraid of his reaction?"

"Arthur will be old enough to understand when the truth comes out," Uther answered. "And he will have his friends with him. He will have his manservant with him."

Gaius' eye widened as he realised what the King had said. "You mean..?"

Uther nodded. "I don't want to risk rejection from my only child. He means more to me than he will ever know. If I make the wrong decision now..." The King trailed off, before starting again on a different tangent. "It's time I learnt."

"Thank you, Sire," Gaius replied, slightly stunned as he bowed.

The King nodded again. "But, know this. If he ever crosses me," Uther's tone turned serious, "I will not hesitate to have him executed again."

"I know," and Gaius did know. "But Merlin will not cross you, Sire. Surely you have realised that."

"I have," Uther answered. "And... I am sorry I ever doubted you, Gaius. I should have realised you would never stand up for an evil sorcerer. You have been my good friend and adviser for so many years in this battle against evil. I thank you."

"Sire," Gaius, said graciously with a small bow of his head. "It has been an honour, these past years to serve you as I have. I am truly astounded and grateful by your change of heart in light of recent events; it is I who should be thanking you. I never thought Merlin would get out of this alive. He is like a son to me, my Lord. I am glad you can understand that."

"I can, my old friend. I really can," Uther replied with a fond smile, before offering his hand. The physician grasped his King's forearm in a friendly clasp. Uther then pulled away and walked over to his drawers, carefully lifted a small bottle off the top. Gaius recognised it as the truth draught.

As the King brought it over and offered it, the physician raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Sire?"

"I have no need for it, Gaius," Uther explained wearily. "The trouble this bottle has caused has been too much. Here, have it. Study it. We may yet find out more about the Druids from it."

"Thank you," Gaius muttered, taking the small bottle from the outstretched hand. "I promise to only use it for study."

"I know you will," was the careful reply as the physician pocketed the draught.

"Shall we break this news to the others, Sire?" Gaius asked a few moments of contented silence later.

"Of course," the King responded, gesturing for the physician to leave before him.

Gaius bowed. "They will be forever thankful to you, Uther," he said and Uther gave a rare and kind smile. "I know I am."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Still do not own any of the below (again, except the obvious)

_Well, this is the second last chapter, and after this comes the epilogue. Thank you, once again to all my reviewers. Special thanks to _MagicByMerlin _who took the time to read and review every chapter. :) I really appreciate it all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. The epilogue will be up sooner as my holidays are nearly over and it'll be back to school and study for one last term - I really want to get this finished by then. Anyway - Enjoy! I hope you like. :) And as always, honest opinions and reviews are always welcome :D_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Merlin, now fully clothed, was propped up and feeling a lot better than he had (although, the faint throbbing pain in his side was still there along with a sudden weariness), considering the circumstances. Beside him, Morgana and Arthur sat on small stools and Gwen sat at the end of the bed, careful not to accidentally sit on the sorcerer's leg.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Merlin, questioned, starting to feel anxious; his fate did, after all, rest in the hands of Gaius and Uther's conversation.

"Stop worrying, Merlin," Arthur answered, trying to sound a lot more sure of himself than he felt. He placed a comforting hand on his manservant's shoulder, anyway, subconsciously admitting he was just as worried.

"He's right," Morgana, surprisingly, agreed. "Worrying about it isn't going to help."

"Easy for you, you're not the one whose life hangs in the balance, here," Merlin replied somewhat harshly and automatically before he looked up in shock, realising what he had just said. Swallowing nervously as nobody instantly corrected him, the young sorcerer quickly began to apologise. "Morgana… I… I didn't mean… Sorry, I don't know what…"

Morgana however gave a small, understanding smile. "I understand, Merlin," she replied. "You must be feeling anxious," Merlin closed his mouth slowly and gave a small nod, as Gwen placed her hand on his calf, again in comfort.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you anyway," Arthur said, with a determined nod, which Gwen and Morgana copied.

"He's right," Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Twice in one day?!" Morgana said, cutting her maid off in mock surprise as she tried to lighten the conversation. "Wow, Arthur. I'm impressed," she smiled, slyly, earning a roll eye from the Prince, himself.

"I am going to be King one day, you know," Arthur pointed out.

"God help us," Morgana cried, receiving laughs from both Gwen and Merlin; although they may have been laughing at the rather annoyed look on Arthur's face.

The Prince was just about to reply, when the door of the chamber's opened to reveal the King, closely followed by Gaius. The laugh immediately fell off everyone's faces and Merlin felt as though his stomach was about to drop to the floor. This was it. It had all come down to this moment. He tore his eyes away from the newcomers to look at Arthur.

"It'll be fine," Arthur muttered, squeezing his servant's shoulder in comfort and now, in protection.

"Uther?" Morgana broke the growing silence with the question that needed no further words.

The King blinked slowly and walked fully into the room, waiting for Gaius to follow before he replied. The agony of waiting those few extra seconds nearly killed Merlin.

"You were right, Arthur," Uther said, bowing his head slightly in his son's direction, before smiling slightly. "It's time I learnt to accept magic."

"What!?You mean…" Arthur's voice trailed off, in surprise. He had been expecting another fight, another argument, another stand-off.

"How could I execute someone who put their own life on the line to save mine?" The King continued, somewhat reasonably which stunned everyone further.

"But you said…"

"It's in the past, Arthur."

The stunned silence which followed was broken by the deep chuckle of Gaius. It was then a blur after that as Morgana leapt up and nearly ran to embrace the rather taken-aback King in a hug. Gwen had leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Merlin's cheek, before getting up and going to hug Gaius and bow uncomfortably to the King. After a relieved smile, which he flashed to Merlin, Arthur too, went forward to embrace his father in thanks.

The young sorcerer was not left alone, however, as Gaius made his way over. "You shouldn't have worried," the physician muttered. "I know he may be harsh when it comes to magic, but did you really think…"

"Yes," Merlin replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh… well… fair enough," he answered, leaning down to whisper the lat bit and Merlin gave a small laugh. "But, it's going to change now," he said simply, with a smile.

Merlin nodded, not quite sure what to say. Through the small crowd Arthur, Gwen and Morgana, Merlin's eye caught Uther's. The King paused, before giving a slight nod. Merlin smiled in reply before returning the nod. It was that brief exchange which made the young servant realise how much the King had already changed in the past few hours. Everything was going to be different now. But it would be a good different. Uther had taken the first step in learning, but there would be many more to come.

Merlin's thoughts were cut short as Arthur blocked the view of the King by sitting down beside his propped up manservant. The Prince was smiling and Merlin realised how happy he looked, barely noticing as Gaius stood up and left, going over to converse with the King.

"I told you," Arthur said, nudging Merlin's shoulder softly, playfully.

"What?" Merlin said, pretending to be oblivious.

"I told you I'd keep my promise."

Merlin smiled, somewhat cheekily. "Your what?"

Arthur barely restrained from rolling his eyes. "My promise, you idiot. My promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. This whole conversation has sort of been ruined now I've had to explain it."

The sorcerer pretended to look confused, before his face softened and he nodded. "I know and I want you to know, that I never lost faith in you."

Arthur noticed his servant's serious tone and simply nodded in reply, hoping he wouldn't notice his shining eyes. "I'm glad you made it through this. I… I don't know what I would have done without you," Arthur had lowered his voice, but Morgana and Gwen's loud talking covered it up.

"You would have gone on to become a great King," Merlin said, but Arthur shook his head.

"Not as great as I could have been with you by my side."

"Arthur…" Merlin began, overcome with emotion.

"I'm glad you're still here, Merlin," Arthur said, earnestly as he began to smile once more.

"I… I'm glad I'm still here too," Merlin admitted, returning the smile. "Here with you. And here with Gwen and Morgana and Gaius and even your father."

"My father? He was going to have you executed, though."

"_Was_," Merlin answered. "He _was_. But not anymore. He's changing, Arthur and for the better."

The Prince turned to look at his father who was, again, smiling as he talked with Morgana. Arthur smiled warmly, before turning back to his manservant. "He is."

Merlin nodded in accord, as he looked past the Prince at Uther, looking away as the King, glanced in his direction; the brief eye contact between them before had been enough. "Do you think he will treat me any differently, Arthur?" Merlin asked, the hint of genuine worry in his voice.

"I do not know," Arthur replied. "But he trusts you now, even more than he did before when you were just my manservant and no sorcerer."

Merlin nodded. "I just don't want to become some magical adviser or anything. I like my job working for you."

"Are you serious?" Arthur raised a dubious eyebrow and the tone of the conversation changed to a less serious one. "You enjoy cleaning my armour and clothing and mucking out my horses stables and cleaning my room?"

"It's hard to believe, I know," Merlin laughed. "But, really. I'd prefer it to working with your father."

Arthur grinned and tousled his servant's hair, fondly. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen, Merlin. Don't worry," Merlin returned the grin as he attempted to move out of the way of Arthur's hand, batting at it half-heatedly.

"Uh, Merlin…" Arthur spoke again a moment later, trailing off as the sorcerer turned to look at him. "What did you mean before?"

"Before?"

"In the courtyard with Godric… about… destiny and me," the Prince questioned.

"Oh," Merlin muttered, trying to think of a way to get past explaining. "It was nothing," he said, a slightly questioning tone in his voice, despite it being a statement.

"Tell me, Merlin," Arthur said, sounding almost eager to know, despite the soft tone of his voice.

"The Druids know of my destiny," Merlin said, with a small sigh; he had never really wanted to share his destiny with anyone. "And how it concerns you."

"Me?"

Merlin nodded. "That's why Godric mentioned it," he paused. "I'm destined to help to along the way to becoming King and to protect you from any harm," he said, putting it rather simply.

"You are?" Arthur sounded surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Would you have believed me?"

With a small laugh, Arthur replied. "Probably not," and Merlin gave a look as if to say, 'well there you are then.'

"We're like two sides of the same coin," Merlin muttered, repeating what both the Great Dragon and his own mother had told him so long ago.

"Sorry?"

Merlin looked up and smiled at him, shaking his head as he did. "Nothing, Sire," and the Prince didn't question him any further, seemingly satisfied with the answers he'd already received. He could relax now; everything was back to normal. Or at least as normal as it could be, being the manservant to the Prince of Camelot. Looking past Arthur, Merlin caught the eyes of Gwen, Morgana and Gaius. The smiles he received and the relief in their eyes, made his own eyes water.

"Merlin?" Arthur began to frown as he worried over the sorcerer's misty eyes. "You ok?"

Merlin turning his attention back to the Prince. "I'm fine, Arthur," he said, giving a watery grin and Arthur's worry vanished as he returned the smile. "Never been better."


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in _Merlin_ - they belong to their respective owners and the BBC

_Well - here it is. The last chapter and epilogue of _Learning_. I must say I am truly astonished at the population of this story - what started out as a small little fic has turned into my most popular one with over 250 reviews! A huge thank you to all my reviewers, especially my 'regulars'. You know who you are. :) This chapter is for you guys. I hope you all enjoy this little ending - I really wanted to end on something light-hearted and jovial. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Epilogue

"Did you get it?" Arthur asked as the door of his chambers opened (without a knock, of course) to reveal Merlin. The manservant nodded and closed the door behind him, revealing as he did, a small bottle.

"So this is it?" Arthur questioned, in slight awe.

"Yep," Merlin replied, with a mischievous grin. "This is the truth draught."

It had been two weeks since Merlin had nearly been executed and had saved the King from Godric. The scar on his side, still pained him at times, but the sorcerer rarely spoke of it, instead pretending it didn't bother him. Truthfully, it had been Arthur's idea to steal the truth draught. And after some discussion between the two of them, they came to the conclusion that they could have quite a bit of fun with it.

"Is that all there is?" The Prince demanded as he took the bottle off his servant.

"What do you mean 'is that all there is'? That's all there was," Merlin answered back, earning a glare from Arthur.

"You know, I am really finding it hard to believe that it's _your_ destiny to help me achieve greatness."

"Why's that then, Sire?" Merlin asked mock-innocently, somewhat dreading the answer.

Arthur rolled his eyes, as though the question did not even deserve an answer. Turning his attention back to the small bottle and ignoring his servant, he made a noncommittal grunt.

"I guess it'll have to do then."

"What will?"

"The amount of truth draught, idiot," Arthur replied with a shake of his head.

"Oh," there was a pause before he spoke again. "What are you going to do with it?" He asked, his tone turning slightly cheeky as he chose to forget the previous banter.

Arthur looked at the young sorcerer and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Morgana?" And Merlin nodded in accord, instantly knowing what he was thinking.

"She'll kill you if she finds out," he pointed out to the Prince.

"Who said she was going to find out?" Arthur grinned and Merlin rolled his eyes, knowing it would probably end badly for both of them.

"So what are you going to ask her while she's under the influence of this stuff?"

"Oh, if she thinks I'm good looking," Arthur replied as though it were obvious. "It's apparent that she does and just won't admit it."

Merlin barely contained his eye roll and refrained from commenting that Arthur was pig-headed and was probably going to be beaten to a pulp by Morgana when she found out. Because, knowing her, she would find out.

"You know she will be furious," Merlin settled on saying.

"It's Morgana, Merlin," Arthur sighed, as though they were dealing with something innocent and harmless. "What can she do to me?"

Merlin shrugged. "If you say so, Sire," he replied, before adding as an afterthought, "Just promise me, you won't use that stuff on me."

"Why?" Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow as he grinned. "What other secrets are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Merlin replied, as though his answer was obvious. Arthur threw him a sceptical look and the young servant continued, pointedly, "Besides, if you did put truth draught in the drink of a sorcerer, that sorcerer may want to take revenge."

"Fine," the Prince replied huffily, before turning serious. "I wouldn't want to put you through that anyway, Merlin," and the two of them locked eyes for a fraction of a second, before it was Merlin's turn to cock an eyebrow.

"But you're happy to put Morgana through it?" he said.

"Of course! That's completely different," Arthur responded in another smile.

"Sure…" Merlin said, restraining from rolling his eyes as he sat down on a chair, clutching at his scar as it gave a dull throb.

"Merlin?" Arthur suddenly sounded concerned as he eyed his servant's actions.

"Sire?"

"Your scar is still paining you, isn't it?"

"Of course it isn't," Merlin replied with a small grin, swiftly removing his hand from the old wound.

"You're such a terrible liar, Merlin," Arthur said with a fond smile. He placed the truth draught down on the table and sat down in a chair next to the sorcerer. "Or maybe you aren't," he frowned, thinking of how Merlin had hidden his secret from all of them for so long. "I don't know now."

Merlin gave a small laugh, before the Prince continued again. "I've seen the way you cringe in training," he pointed out, gesturing to the servant's side.

"That's only because you're going too hard on me," Merlin retorted.

Arthur raised a sceptical eyebrow. "You should get Gaius to look at it," but his friend shook his head.

"There is nothing further he can do for it," Merlin gave a grim smile. "But it's fine. With time it'll get better."

If Arthur was further sceptical, he did not show it. "Good," he nodded, mentally reminding himself to keep an eye on both his manservant and his injury. "Means your footwork at training should also get better, right?"

Merlin's serious and grim smile turned into a mock one. "Oh, well… uh… now that you mention it..."

"Merlin," Arthur growled and the servant grinned. "Come on, if we want to get Morgana, we'd better act now," he got up and clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder before going over and putting on his leather jacket.

"Of course, Sire," Merlin replied with a nod. "Wouldn't want to delay her anger and revenge on Prince Prat," he added in a mutter.

"What was that?" Arthur said, turning to him with a questioning gaze.

"Nothing, Sire," Merlin replied with another grin and as the Prince looked away his smile grew. Everything _was_ back to normal.

* * *

A/N - Additional: _I'd also like ot thank everyone who alerted/subscribed to this story or favourited it. There was over 100 of you and I'd really love to hear your opinions on this and what you thought of it, now that it's finished. It would mean a lot and can help me improve - so please do not hesitate to review. It's just a simple click away. :P  
Kar, xx_


End file.
